May The Truth Be Told
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: Randy and Torrie got what the wanted. But they didn't have feelings for each other any more. Their troubles end them up in couples therapy, where the truth comes out. How will John and Ashley play in this twisted love story?
1. Day 1: The Start Of Therapy

**Editors Note: **Welcome to the sequel of Try And Stop Me! Sorry if the last chapter was crap but I couldn't think of what to do! Now this first chapter is kind of a link towards the end of the story. It might give something away, then again it might not. So please review and thank you for all the reviews of my last story!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Randy and Torrie sat in an all white room. They barely spoke to each other any more. Then a guy came in. He wore tight jeans and a white shirt. He sat in his chair and took out his note pad. After at least 5 minutes of silence, the man finally spoke.

"Well. I'm Dr. Dave, couple therapist, highly recommended. What can I do for you?"

Randy stared at Torrie. Torrie stared back. They both looked away at the same time. Dr. Dave sighed.

"This is going to be harder then I thought. So let's start with the main problem. Since I go by the motto 'ladies first,' let's start with you Ms. Wilson."

Torrie sighed and looked at her nails. She didn't want to be here, let alone be here with Randy. She finally spoke.

"I don't know why we're here. We could have handled this ourselves."

"Well your friends and family have been concerned about the both of you. So please explain the problem."

Torrie didn't know where to start. She looked at Randy, who wasn't paying any attention. So she told her side of the story.

"We use to date a long ways back. We were the power couple. But I slipped up and made a mistake. He broke up with me and I was sad. Then he went out with this other diva and that got me jealous. So I went out with this other star to make him jealous. It worked, but I fell in love with the other star. We got back together, but it wasn't worth the trouble. Days went by, things happened, and now we're here."

"What exactly happened?"

"Things I would not want to repeat thank you very much."

"Maybe Mr. Orton can explain?"

Randy looked up. The guy was obviously gay, no doubt about it. He sighed and told him his part of the story.

"I only went out with Ashley because I could. I fell in love, but I broke her heart. Yeah it felt bad and it wasn't worth what I went through. We just got some old feelings back and forth and well…look at us now."

"You know it's not healthy for a relationship to end up like this."

"Thank's Dr. Phil."

"Now who exactly did you to date?"

Randy and Torrie looked at each other. Dare they say? Well Torrie did, since she blurted it out.

"I dated John Cena while he dated Ashley Missaro."

"John and Ashley! Aren't they the power couple now?"

Randy grunted in disgust. Him and Torrie were the power couple. Until Vince made that double title match. And of course they lost. All because Torrie saved John from getting RKO'ed. That's how it all happened. He looked back to see Dr. Dave staring at him.

"What is your next step for making this relationship work?"

"If we knew we wouldn't be here now would we?"

"God Randy just be nice! At least he'll help us!"

"I'm sorry am I not living up to your expectations? Run back to John maybe he will."

"Great! Then you can run back to Ashley and beg her for forgiveness."

"I never beg!"

"You did when…"

Dr. Dave held his hand up for silence. He wrote down something on his clip board. Torrie's cell rang in her purse. She picked it up and looked at who was calling.

"Who is it? John?"

Torrie ignored Randy's comment. Only to find that he was right. She answered it.

"Can I call you back?"

"Where are you?"

"Couple therapy."

"Sucks for you. OK call me back ASAP. This is important."

"OK I will. Bye."

She snapped her phone shut. Unlike Randy and Ashley, her and John had become friends. Maybe even more then friends. Torrie shook her head. No! Not now! She remembered how it was all resolved. Before she could go down memory lane, Dr. Dave started to talk again.

"So can I hear both sides of the story?"

"What story?"

"Like, from the night you two got back together to when things started to fall apart."

Randy and Torrie didn't speak at first. They didn't like talking about it. Dr. Dave waited for someone to speak. When no one did, he took it upon himself to take care of things.

"Well Torrie why don't you start?"

"Why can't I start?"

"Ladies first Mr. Orton."

"She went first last time!"

"Stop being a baby Randy and grow up!"

Dr. Dave applauded at Torrie. Randy looked at him confused.

"What was that for?"

"She's standing up for what's right. From my records, she hasn't done that to you in a while. If you don't mind Mr. Orton, let Ms. Wilson go first."

"Fine. Be my guest."

Torrie looked at Dr. Dave, then at Randy. She wondered if he still loved her, after all that had happened. She sighed and looked to see where to start. That night. That New Year's Revolution.

"Well it all started when…"


	2. The Start Of The End

**Editor's Note: **Hello there! Well the first chapter is still up and running! And gasp! I saw no reviews! So please review! OK now here's the bad news: I'm going on vacation for 10 days. I know I'm sorry! But once I get back I will update ASAP! Now this chapter is Torrie telling Dr. Dave what happened, which is why it's in italics. The part's that aren't are interruptions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_It was after New Year's Revolution. Randy and I just got to the back. Everyone was looking at us strange. Like we had committed a sin. Anyways, we just ignored them and went to his room. When we got there I couldn't help but jump for joy. I mean, come on! After all the years in the WWE I finally got a championship! So I basically kissed him for a while. Then my phone rang and…_

"Your phone rang before we kissed!"

"Does it really matter?"

"To me it does!"

"Let me go on!"

"Fine be that way."

_Anyways! My phone rang and it was Vince. I don't know why he called me when we were in the same building. But I just picked it up anyways._

"_Hello?"_

"_Well that was a surprise."_

"_Vince I can explain…"_

"_I love the new plot you have! You and Randy must come to Connecticut so we can discuss this!"_

"_Uhhh…sure…"_

"_Great! See you Wednesday!"_

_Vince hung up on me then. I just put my phone down and looked at Randy. He was looking at the belt, adoringly. Like it was God or something! I took the belt away from him and set it down._

"_What did you do that for?"_

"_Vince want's to meet us on Wednesday."_

"_Oh how fun!"_

"_He thinks we made up a new story plot."_

"_Oh."_

_Randy walked away and opened the door to his room. There were stars in the hallway waiting for John's and Ashley's return from the ring. I his behind him just in case John did come walking down the hall way. Of course, he did. And he looked pissed. I squealed and slammed the door. I ran and hid in the bathroom, thinking it would make everything better. The door closed to Randy's room. I figured he had left the room, so I stepped out of the room. That wasn't a very good idea…_

Torrie stopped there. She didn't really want to go on. The rest of it she didn't want to remember. Dr. Dave was staring her down intently. Randy was looking at her as well.

"Well, then what Ms. Wilson?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Therapy is about talking about what's bothering you. It doesn't matter if you don't want to talk about it. So please tell me."

Torrie looked at Randy before she went on. He obviously didn't want to hear the rest of it either, but what else could he do? So Torrie went on.

_John had stepped into the room. Good thing I didn't open the door all the way otherwise I would have had hell to pay. But Randy was paying it for me. I didn't hear quite what John was saying, but he was really bad. Finally after about 10 minutes he slammed the door and went away. Randy stood there and sighed. He fell onto the couch with a thud. I slowly crept out of the bathroom and sat down next to him._

"_What was that all about?"_

"_I'd rather not talk about it."_

_We sat there in silence for a while. After a while, he finally kissed me lightly on the lips._

"_We're gonna get a lot a shit aren't we?"_

"_Yeah we are."_

Dr. Dave held his hand up to have Torrie to stop. Torrie closed her mouth abruptly. Dr. Dave wrote stuff down on his notepad.

"Good job telling me your feelings."

"It wasn't really my feelings."

"Close enough."

Torrie rolled her eyes. She looked at Randy who was looking out the window. He locked eyes with her. How could she ruin what she had with this man? His eyes were what enticed her in the first place. He put on a weak smile then looked back at Dr. Dave.

"Now Mr. Orton…"

"Please call me Randy."

"OK then Randy. If you could just fill in the blanks…"

"What blanks?"

"What John had said to you."

"I don't really need to."

"Yes you do. I'm sure Ms. Wilson would like to be informed."

Torrie jumped back a little bit. Randy let out a slight laugh at her. Torrie gave him a nasty look.

"If I tell you, will it get us out of here sooner?"

"Yes, I believe it will."

Randy sighed. John was sure mad at him. He had never seen him so mad before. And to think, he was his best friend.

"Well he started to yell as soon as he came in…"


	3. Beginning Doubts

**Editors Note: **I'm back from vacation! Procrastinating my make-up homework for making this new chapter is worth it. Thank you for the reviews while I was gone. I enjoyed reading them when I got back!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_John basically stormed into the room without knocking. I saw Torrie run into the bathroom and hide. Why she wouldn't face him, I'll never know._

"I dumped him in public you idiot! That's why I hid!"

"Shush and let me continue!"

_As I was saying, Torrie ran and hid in the bathroom. I sighed and looked at John. He was toe to toe with me. A little too close for comfort. I looked back and saw Ashley running down the halls crying. At this point I was hurting. I was slowly realizing that what I had done was wrong. But my ego wouldn't let that get through my brain. Suddenly John pushed me over onto the couch._

"_What the hell did you do to my fiancée to make her leave me?!"_

_He jumped on me and started to punch me. Luckily, I pushed him off in time and backed away._

"_I didn't do shit! It's not my fault she left you for me!"_

"_I don't believe that for one second!"_

_John pushed me up to the wall with one hand. In the other he was still holding Torrie's ring. It was a really good ring I'll tell you. Anyways, He was gathering tears in his eyes. 'Oh god here comes the guilt trip' I thought to myself. _

"_I loved Torrie more I had loved any other woman. We were perfectly content until you got back into the picture. You and Ashley were perfect enough. But you had to go ruin my life didn't you? Now my heart is broken and I was publicly humiliated in front of millions. You better fix this. Give Torrie back and apologize to Ashley. Torrie is mine."_

_John was looking straight into my eyes. I could tell he was…_

"Wait. John said I was his?"

"Well yeah. He loved you deep man."

Torrie sat in thought. She never knew John loved her that much! God she felt worse then she did before this session.

"Are you done Ms. Wilson?"

"Uh…yeah. Keep going Randy."

_So I could tell he was going to break down any second. Just like I was on time, he backed away and burst into tears. I felt really bad for John. I knew he was very in love with Torrie, but that didn't stop me for getting what I wanted. I spoke in a very calm voice to him._

"_Look John. Torrie wasn't happy in the relationship. I wasn't gonna stand back and watch her be miserable. I had to save her John. Don't you see? She loved you, no doubt about that. Just not was much as you wanted her to. You have to believe me John. I never meant to hurt you."_

_OK so I lied there. I knew I was going to hurt him. But what else could I do? That would have happened even if you tried to avoid it! John opened his hand and stared at the ring. He threw the ring at me but missed me by a foot at least. I tried so hard not to laugh. He usually had better aim then that! But then again, he could barely see though all those tears. John finally got up and pointed to the ring._

"_Since she's yours, the ring is yours. I'll never be happy for you. Burn in hell."_

_Just like that he walked out and slammed the door. I saw Torrie peek out of the door. I looked at the ring on the floor. I sat on the couch to evaluate the situation. I got the girl of my dreams. But I broke a heart and turned on my best friend in the process. Was it worth it?_

"So you started doubting your relationship that night?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Did you Ms. Wilson?"

Torrie looked to Dr. Dave from the spot on the wall she was looking at. She looked a little confused. She was still thinking about John calling her 'his.'

"What's the question?"

"Were you doubting your relationship that first night?"

"Well not fully, but a little."

Dr. Dave wrote on his clipboard for a while. Randy looked at Torrie who went back to staring at the spot on the wall. Randy felt his phone vibrate from his back pocket. He took it out to see who was calling? Why was Ashley calling him?

"Ash?"

"Yeah it's me."

"What are you calling for?"

"I want to call a truce."

"Well I'm glad you do. When and where?"

"I'll decide that."

Then Ashley hung up. Randy looked at the phone confused, but finally snapped his phone shut. He put it back into his back pocket. By this time, Dr. Dave was done writing.

"So from what I have you both were having doubts that first night."

"Good job genius."

"See what I had to put up with?"

Randy rolled his eyes. Yeah it was childish, but he was fed up with this! He wanted to punch the doctor in the face and leave. No, he wanted to go back in time and avoid this whole mess. But he knew he couldn't. Dr. Dave continued on.

"Let's skip some things. Let's go to your first encounter with John Ms. Wilson."

Randy looked over at Torrie. She was twiddling her thumbs. Randy couldn't help but notice that Torrie had a ring on her ring finger. It was her old ring John threw at him! Had she picked it up that night? Torrie saw that Randy was growing mad.

"Can I request a break?"

"Not till I hear this story."

Torrie looked down at her hands. The ring! She still had it on! She hit herself on the head. Thankfully, not one of the guys noticed. She sat there fir a while to gather her thoughts. When she got everything together, she started.

"I saw him when I walked out of…"


	4. The First Encounter

_I had tried to avoid him at all costs the next day. It was Monday Night Raw and knowing we would be in the same building the whole day, it grew harder and harder not to see him. Thankfully I heard that Ashley had gone to Smackdown. But it was only a rumor. But that story will be later. So Randy and I got to the arena in our own car. Stars hated us so we didn't want to be killed. We were greeted with boos and chants of all kind. I'll be honest, I was getting scared. Of course, Randy was use to it._

"_Don't make eye contact and keep walking. You're a heel now."_

_I did as I was told. I put my head up, shoulders back, and looked straight at the door. Trying to ignore the chants was hard, but somehow I did it. Someone opened the door for us and we went in. Once the door closed, we couldn't hear a single voice. I sighed and looked at Randy. He was obviously relieved also. _

"_Listen. I'm going to go find the room where we are OK? Can you handle being alone for a couple of hours?"_

"_I'm sure I could. I'm a heel right?"_

"_No ordinary heel. We made a new kind of heel. The kind anyone would kill at any cost."_

"_Kill? I'm going to die now?"_

"_No! God no! No person will lay a finger on you without getting through me first! I'll call you when I find our room."_

"This is going to the death threats you guys got right?"

Torrie looked at Randy confused. He looked at her the same way.

"How do you know about the threats?"

"We had death threats?"

"Vince told me when I told him I would be your therapist. A good man he is. Gave me all the information I needed."

"We had death threats?"

"Yes, Randy. We had death threats. So can I go on?"

"Certainly."

_Randy kissed me lightly and walked away, leaving me standing in the doorway scared for my life. I heard the door open a little behind me, meaning someone else was here. I gasped and hid behind where the door would open. Low and behold, it was John. He was walking down the hall, but then stopped. He looked back at the door. I was too stupid to catch the door so I could hide, but instead it closed and he saw me in the corner. I stood there froze in terror. John started to walk toward me with this evil look in his eye. 'What a great way to start the day' I thought to myself. Soon he was all up in my face. His eyes looked the most intense I had ever seen them._

"_Hi?"_

_Wasn't a very good ice breaker. I tried thinking of a way to get past him. But knowing his strength, I had no chance._

"_Why did you leave me?"_

_Ha! He had hit a weak spot! I knew it! I pushed him out of the way and I ran. It was damn hard to run with heels on, luggage trailing behind you and Chloe in my purse. Finally he caught up with me and pushed me against the wall. Chloe started to bark like crazy. I got her out with one hand and put her down._

"_There you go Chloe. Go find daddy."_

_Chloe stayed here and started to jump at John. She still thought John was her 'daddy.' That hurt me to see that, but it must have hurt John even more. John finally picked her up and started to pet her. He was whispering something in her ear, then gave her back to me. I set her down again._

"_OK how about this? Go to the guy we were with last night."_

_Chloe ran down the hall barking. John looked at her as she ran. Then John stared back at me._

"_So why did you leave me?"_

_I stayed silent. Why did I leave him? God I couldn't think of anything!_

"Because you were unhappy, duh!"

Torrie sighed. She was tired of Randy interrupting her! She looked at Dr. Dave, who was intently listening to Torrie's story. He snapped back to reality when he realized Torrie wasn't talking anymore.

"Could you please tell him to shut up?"

"Randy, let her tell the story."

Randy huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

_So I must have taken a long time, since John shook his head and walked away. I found some words to say, but they were no help._

"_God John the proposal was so sudden!"_

_John stopped in this tracks. He turned around and headed back to me._

"_You could have said no."_

"_But I would have felt bad!"_

"_Oh so you didn't think you would feel bad when you knew you were going to break my heart?"_

_John turned as soon as tears were falling down his cheeks. I couldn't help but shed some tears too._

"_You don't think I'm regretting my decision?"_

_John turned around again. He was trying to make the tears stop, but it wasn't working._

"_It's only been a day."_

"_It doesn't matter! Look, I was regretting the decision when I was out there for your match. I don't know why I did it! But now I hate the situation I'm in! Please believe me when I say I'm truly sorry from the bottom of my heart times 10 and I will never forgive myself for this."_

_John started to walk toward me. I thought he would start yelling at me. Instead…_

Torrie stopped talking. Dare she say what happened next?

"Instead what Ms. Wilson?"

"Oh the next part isn't important."

"I'll be the judge of that. No tell me what happened."

Torrie looked at Randy with worry. But Randy didn't think anything of it.

"Yeah Tor, what happened?"

Torrie sighed. She braced herself for the worst.

_He kissed me. Like we use to when we were together. Like nothing happened last night and we were still engaged. I couldn't help but…kiss back. Finally he let go and stood back._

"_Do you forgive me?"_

"_Not entirely."_

"_I figured. So what will it take to gain back your trust?"_

"_I'm sure I'll think of something."_

_John winked at me and walked away. I was a little stunned by the kiss, but yet…relieved._

"YOU KISSED HIM! YOU KISSED JOHN!"

Randy stood up in anger and pushed the chair back. She chair fell with a big thud. Torrie looked at him with fear.

"I didn't want to say it!"

"What do you mean it wasn't important? Barely one day into our relationship and you go back running to him!"

"He kissed me first!"

"But you kissed him back!"

"He made me tell you!"

Torrie pointed at Dr. Dave. Dr. Dave looked at Randy calmly.

"Now Randy I know your mad…"

"Damn straight! I told you that this therapy shit wouldn't work!"

"But aren't you glad that her secret is out?"

"She could have lied to me for all I care!"

"Randy calm down."

Randy put the chair back up and sat in it. His foot was shaking and he kept shaking his head. Torrie looked at the floor and played with the ring on her finger. Dr. Dave noticed the ring also.

"What's with the ring Ms. Wilson?"

Torrie looked up. Randy was still mad and wanted to hear nothing about this situation anymore.

"Oh. It's from later on in the…story."

"OK then, we'll come back to that. So why did you kiss John?"

Torrie froze. Once again, she didn't have an answer. But she had an excuse.

"It's Randy's turn to talk!"

Dr. Dave looked at Randy.

"It's true. So why don't you talk about the first time you saw Ashley after that night."

"So your just going to ignore the question?"

"Please tell the story Mr. Orton."

Randy wanted to go out the door and leave here, but it couldn't get worse then it already did. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Ashley came through the door at the wrong time. Randy's law dropped while Torrie grew mad.

"Ms. Missarro! Please, sit down."

Dr. Dave drew up a chair in between Randy and Torrie. She sat down and looked at Randy.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you I would find a time."

"Now that you're here Ms. Missarro, please tell me what happened the day after New Years Revolution."

Ashley looked at Randy and smiled. Randy knew that smile. It was that oh-your-so-busted smile.

"I would be happy to."

Dr. Dave flipped to a different page on hid clip board.

"It started when I saw him…"


	5. More Suprises And Secrets

_I was staying around for the RAW after New Year's Revolution. For one reason, John invited me to stay. For another, Vince was considering he sign me for a while until this whole thing cools down. So I got to the arena at 9:00. I was a nearly bird what can I say? Plus I love being in the seats looking at the ring with nothing but silence around me. Somehow, it gets me geared up for the loudness to come the coming hours. As I sat there I couldn't help but think about last night. Why did Randy leave me? Wasn't I good enough?_

"You were good enough!"

"Then why did you leave me?"

Randy looked at the carpet, thinking there was an answer hidden in there. But he couldn't find an answer. Or at least, a good one.

"It's pretty complicated…"

"Well then shut the hell up so I can finish the story."

_Any who! I sat there for at least a couple hours. Realizing that I was growing famished by the second, I went backstage for some food. When I got there, Randy was sitting there drinking some coffee and reading the paper. 'Great. Just the guy I wanted to see.' I thought. I just got a bagel with some orange juice and sat across the room from him. Grabbing my own copy of the paper I went to the sports section. I usually go to the entertainment section to check out the new bands, but something told me to check there. There the headline was big and bold. **"WWE STARS IN DESPAIR AS PARTNERS LEAVE THEM DURING PAPER-VIEW."** Oh how I wanted to read that story! I got up to go throw it away. But then I saw that the trash can was right next to Randy. I took a deep breath and went for it. I got as far as throwing the paper away. But I stopped to read part of the article over Randy's shoulder._

"_**As WWE's paper-view New Years Revolution wrapped up last night, it wasn't a very happy new year for 2 of the top stars in the company. Former WWE Champion John Cena and Diva Search winner Ashley Missaro were left in the middle of the ring shocked, hurt, and beaten from their former spouses. WWE Champion Randy Orton dumped the blonde punk for his ex, WWE Women's Champion Torrie Wilson, who willingly called off her engagement to the former champion. Our reporter tried to get a word from the new couple, but they happily pushed away all press and stayed in their arena room. A little while later, it was heard that John Cena bombarded into the room, and exited about 10 minutes later mad and on the verge of tears. What is next for the dumpees? Will they form an alliance and get revenge on the man and woman who broke their hearts? Or will they try to get them back? Only time can…"**_

"_It's not nice to read over someone's shoulder."_

_I looked up and say Randy staring at me from his chair. We had a stare down for at least 2 minutes. Finally I gave up and headed out. But I couldn't get rid of him that easily._

"Wait! There was an article about the whole deal?"

"Yeah it was about a page long."

"Can I see it?"

Dr. Dave handed Torrie a copy of story. She read it over for a while, then gave it back to Dr. Dave.

"Well that sucks."

_So Randy just kept following me up to the diva locker room. I stopped which made him back up, since he almost ran into me. I stood there, trying to keep my tears in._

"_Ashley I need to…"_

"_You need to say you're sorry about everything and you never meant to hurt me right?"_

"_Ummm…yeah….how did you know?"_

"_I know you Randy. You want to make everything better so we can co-exist as friends and so you can act as nothing happened. Well here's some news for you. You can't win me over with some sorry ass apology. It will take more then that. Until then, you're still the bastard that broke my heart, and I'm the girl who feels all broken and is ready for some well waited revenge."_

_I headed into the divas locker room just as the tears started to fall. I slammed the door and broke down in there. Too bad I didn't see Candace Michelle by the mirror fixing her hair. She ran over and put her arm around me._

"_Ashley sweetheart! What's wrong?"_

"_I fucking hate Randy!"_

"_I know. Did you see him?"_

_I nodded my head yes._

"_Did you talk to him?"_

_Another nod._

"_Ugh. The first meet after a break up is always hard. But soon you'll be way over him and move on to better things! Like…the newly single John Cena? Or how about that stud Dave? Maybe even Ken Kennedy!"_

_I laughed at the last possibility! The other two didn't seem that bad. Me and John have talked when we were taken and we had that kiss in…_

Ashley stopped there. Oops. Torrie and Randy looked at her with anger in her eyes.

"Ummm…slip up?"

"How could you have kissed John?!"

"You kissed another man behind my back! Great! Both of my ladies had a taste!"

"Well he was my boyfriend and he had no right to!"

"She had no right to kiss him back!"

"He kissed me first!"

"It doesn't matter!"

Randy and Torrie shouted that at the same time. After a while, they finally settled down, letting Ashley continue on with the story.

_We did have that kiss in the hall after I slipped and fell. But Dave? He didn't seem like that bad of a person. I could give him a chance._

"_Are you all better?"_

"_Yeah. Thank's Candie."_

"_That's my job!"_

_Candace hugged me then walked out of the locker room. Randy walked in after Candace was gone. I looked up, then got up and looked away._

"_Those were some powerful words."_

"_I'm a powerful bitch."_

_We stood there in silence for a while. Randy walked closer to me._

"_Listen, I really am sorry. And I know an apology won't do you any good. So what will it take for us to be on the same level again?"_

_I looked into his deep blue eyes. They looked amazing against his tan body. I leaned in closer so our faces barely touched._

"_This might do."_

_I leaned in and kissed him lightly on his lips. I don't know if he wanted more, but that was all I was giving. I stepped back while I left Randy still wanting more._

"_So did that do it?"_

"_Not really. But thanks for the free kiss."_

_I blew him an air kiss, leaving him furious in the diva locker room._

Torrie looked at Randy with anger in her eyes. Randy looked back down at the carpet again.

"So I'm not the only one who went behind someone's back."

"OK so I kissed her. But it wasn't as bad as your's and John's kiss!"

"Well I'll have you know!"

"Well I think that's enough for today!"

Torrie, Randy and Ashley looked at Dr. Dave.

"We barely got anywhere."

"Couples therapy takes a while to finish. How about you come back tomorrow at noon? We can get more done then. Ms. Missaro, you are invited to come back to if you wish. In fact, I'll have someone else here with you guys. Good day."

Dr. Dave stood up and opened the door. Randy got out first, followed by Ashley. Torrie stayed behind. Dr. Dave didn't notice this until he was done writing his final notes.

"Is everything OK Ms. Wilson?"

Torrie looked at the door, then at Dr. Dave. She moved closer and then whispered into his ear.

"It's actually Mrs. Cena."


	6. It Was Temptation

**All I want to say   
It's you're the sattellite in my life  
You don't have to lie  
You don't have to cry anymore**

Lost inside your eyes  
The vision never dies  
Oh, just take my hand  
Or float and never land

Then I hear you say  
"Let's live for the moment this time"  
Then you wanna keep me forever  
Why don't you just make up your mind

You make my head spin

**Why, why do you  
You make my head spin  
Why, why do you**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Torrie sat back down in the white chair. Dr. Dave got out a new clipboard and started to write something down. Torrie kept looking at the ring on her hand. She twirled it around numerous times until Dr. Dave finally spoke.

"I did not expect this Ms.Wil…I mean Mrs. Cena."

"Well I didn't expect to marry him."

"So won't you tell me how it happened?"

"But I'll be going way ahead of the story."

"I'll make an exception."

"OK. Here it goes."

_It had been about 2 weeks into mine and Randy's rocky relationship. I said we were on a break, and he didn't like that one bit. John and I had become official friends, and Randy didn't like that either. So for the first time in a while I went back to Idaho alone. Chloe was sitting on lap as we watched some of my old matches. Me with Tajiri, Me and my match with Sable, and some with me and Randy. Those matches hurt me the most. I was about to go make my dinner when I heard a knock on my door. Chloe jumped off my lap and barked at the door. I turned off the TV and answered the door. There John was, luggage and all._

"_John! This is a surprise."_

"_Well I figured you needed a little surprise."_

_John kissed me on the cheek and made his way in. He set his luggage by the staircase. Chloe kept jumping and pawing at John's leg. I couldn't help but let out a slight laugh._

"_See you laughed! I've been missing that laugh on the road."_

"_Well I've had nothing to be happy about."_

_I went back to sitting on the couch and looked out the window. John picked Chloe up and sat on the couch next to me. Chloe sat peacefully in his lap. Soon she was fast asleep. John put his hand on my shoulder._

"_You don't need to live like this Tor."_

_Tor. I missed that. Randy called me that after a while, but it just wasn't the same. I couldn't help but have tears fall down my cheeks._

"_I have no other way to live."_

"_You can leave him Tor. Leave him and his ego behind."_

"_But I'll be more miserable."_

"_You won't if you don't love him."_

_John had a point. I stopped loving him weeks ago. That's how we got into this whole thing. So why wouldn't I leave him? Nothing came to my mind. I figured out some odd days ago that he didn't exactly love me back. So I could leave him and everything about him behind. But could I ever leave those deep blue eyes? His soft lips? His touch on the small of my back when we walked together? I looked closely at John. His eyes were a much deeper blue them Randy's. His lips always smelled like mint from the gum he always chewed. And somehow, I always longed for his touch when I was with Randy. I noticed that he had dimples whenever he smiled and had a hint of grey in his eyes. I grew closer to John and kissed him. John leaned in, enough to reach my lips but good enough so Chloe wouldn't wake up. Finally John put Chloe down and kissed me passionately. His body overshadowed mine. His hands slipped behind my back. Chloe jumped on his butt and licked his back. John screamed and jumped off. I started to laugh hysterically._

"_Look's like Chloe's jealous!"_

"_No. She's just has a very good memory."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_John picked Chloe up._

"_Remember the thing I told you in the arena that one day? Go get it!"_

_I sat there on the couch very confused. Chloe ran up the stairs into my room. She came back down in 5 minutes with the old ring in her mouth. John took it from her and wiped off all the slobber on it. He took the ring and put it back on my finger._

"_I know just how to forget all this."_

_Within seconds we were in the car, Chloe in the back seat on our way to City Hall. Within 30 minutes, I became Mrs. Cena._

Torrie stopped. That was the end of the story. It was just the temptation of it all that made her marry him. But not telling Randy has been killing her inside. Dr. Dave wrote more things on his clipboard.

"So not telling Randy about this…is this whats keeping you from contact?"

How did he know? Torrie wondered if he was a mind reader. But she pushed the stupid thought away.

"Every time I see him I worry it will slip out. He has a way of getting things out of me. It's been hard to pull a conversation without it ending in a yelling match. And knowing that I have a big secret and not telling him is killing me inside!"

"I could tell by your body language."

"You're a really good therapist."

"Yes I know. Thank you."

"So what should I do?"

Dr. Dave sighed and sat in thought for a while. Torrie waited anxiously for his answer.

"You obviously aren't ready to tell Randy yet."

"Yes so still call me Ms. Wilson."

"Here's what I say. I want you tell him, and tell him soon. Considering that you and Randy are technically still together you might want to end it by the time this session is over, or if at least the session's don't work."

"And if the sessions work? What I fall back in love with him again?"

"Well that Mrs. Cena, you will have to figure out yourself."

"But you're the therapist!"

"I can't tell you what to do. Now I must ask you to leave. My wife needs me back at home."

Torrie got up and headed for the door. She stopped and turned back to Dr. Dave.

"The guest tomorrow wouldn't happen to be John right?"

"It is Mrs. Cena. I'm terribly sorry, but it must be done."

Torrie sighed and walked outside into the warm air. She realized she had nowhere to go. Unless she wanted to back to the hotel room she was staying in with Randy. She flipped open her phone and started to call John. But Randy pulled into the parking lot.

"I got to the stop sign on Marzio when I realized you weren't with me. Why did you stay behind?"

Torrie looked at the door to the office. She sighed and got in the car.

"Just had some questions."

They drove off to the hotel. Torrie faced another painful, silent night with Randy.


	7. Not So Good Reasons

Torrie sat in one of the beds in the hotel room her and Randy shared. He was re-folding the clothes in his suitcase. The radio was on playing a song by the Goo Goo Dolls.

_And you ask me what I want this year  
And I try to make this kind and clear  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

Torrie couldn't help but look at Randy. She wondered what he was thinking now, and during the therapy. She wanted to say she was sorry, turn back time and never do this and go back to the way things were supposed to be. But she knew it was too late for that. She had changed her future yet again.

"You ok Torrie?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…just spaced out a little bit."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking the same thing about you."

The room was silent again.

_Cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings_

_And designer love and empty things_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

"I was thinking about how stupid the sessions are."

"They might help us you know."

"I doubt they will."

"Then leave. Ditch the place."

Randy looked at Torrie confused. She was smiling as she said all of this. What was she thinking? Couples therapy was for couples, not people going solo! Unless….

"Are you with John?"

Torrie was taken back by the sudden question. Should she tell him now? She hated keeping secrets from the ones she loved. But if she told him he would be mad. Unless…

"Are you with Ashley?"

"What the…how could you assume that?"

"You're assuming I'm with John so I can only assume you're with Ashley!"

_So take these words  
And sing out loud  
Cause everyone is forgiven now  
Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

Randy stared into his suitcase, as if he were looking for something. He was looking for a good answer to answer the question. He needed to cover up his lie. But was Torrie doing the same? Had their relationship become all lies?

"No. Of course I'm not."

Obviously it has.

"Well I'm not with John."

Randy went back to re-folding his clothes. Torrie turned off the radio and turned on the TV. She turned it to the local news station. The story was a little puppy found buried alive but dug himself out. Torrie sighed and instantly regretted not bringing Chloe with her and leaving her with John. Then a story came on that got both Randy's and Torrie's attention.

"_WWE Chairman Vince McMahon released a statement saying the fellow WWE superstars, WWE Champion Randy Orton and WWE Women's Champion Torrie Wilson will not be in action for the period they are in couple's therapy. Mr. McMahon says that the therapy will occupy most of their time anyways and will back as soon as the treatment is over. The dysfunctional couple started today and are planned to go for the next 2 weeks. Dr Dave, the one treating them, comments on the first day._

'_Randy didn't seem very open to the situation, but Torrie was open to talk. The atmosphere shifted many times and the room was very tense many times. I'm under contract to not say what the session was about, but the next 2 weeks will be very hard for them.'_

_There has been no comment from the 2 stars about their absence from the WWE, but once there is we'll be the first to update you."_

Torrie and Randy stared at the TV screen in shock. Did they really hear what they think they heard? They couldn't wrestle? Randy threw a roll of socks at the wall.

"We can't wrestle! And we had to find out on TV! Vince couldn't have called and told us?!"

Torrie kept staring at the TV screen, ignoring Randy's rants. 2 weeks. 2 long weeks away from her friends, from John. 2 weeks with Randy in an all white room talking about the problems they have. She couldn't handle another day with the doctor, let alone another minute in that room. She laid down on the couch taking all of it in.

"…and it's all your fault!"

Torrie shot back up.

"My fault? I didn't want to go here in the first place! It's not my fault that our friends and boss is worried about us!"

"But if you wouldn't of…"

"Go ahead. Say it."

"If you wouldn't have put us on a break we wouldn't be here!"

"Bull shit we would have been here anyways. Do you see how we act when we're by each other? Unhappy!"

"You were unhappy which made me go mad!"

"I don't need to take this!"

Torrie got up and got her suitcase. She opened the door and started walking out of it.

"You have no place to go!"

"Yes I do."

Torrie slammed the door, much to the dismay of their neighbors. Torrie went to the elevator and pushed the button for level one. Once the door closed, she lets the tears fall. She knew she had some, she could feel them. But they wouldn't come down. Was she happy that she left Randy? Ha, there they come! It wasn't an outrageous sob, just a little crying that's all. Torrie stepped out of the elevator and walked down to room 115. She knocked on the door lightly. The door opened, letting Torrie see John in a towel.

"Hey babe! I thought you were sharing a room with Randy."

"Not anymore."

"Oh. Well…umm…the pipe broke in my room so I have to get a new room anyways."

"Can I stay with you then?"

"Tor, I really want you to. I mean, you're my wife! But for Vince to have this be believable, you need to stay with him, or at least close to him."

"I can't go back. He's accusing me of things I shouldn't be accused of!"

"OK OK listen. I'll pay for your new room. There's one right next to me that I can get for you alright?"

"No it's ok. I'll go stay at a motel."

"You don't need to do that. You know what then, you can stay with me. We'll get a room together, just like you said."

"No thanks. Now that I think about it, I can't be in the same hotel as him right now. I'll call you when I get to a motel."

Torrie kissed John lightly and went to the lobby. John sighed and closed the door. He turned to his bad and smiled.

"That was a close one wasn't it?"

"Sure as hell it was."

John got back on the bed, laying a kiss on Ashley's smooth lips.

"Does she suspect anything?"

"I'm sure she doesn't. She's to wrapped up in this whole therapy thing. And now finding out she can't wrestle is probably making her crazy."

"Is your marriage even legal?"

"No. Fake minister. Found that out after we got 'married'."

Ashley laughed and put her arms around John's neck.

"So how about you and Randy?"

"Nah. We didn't hook up. But I would like to."

"So you like the plan then?"

"Of course. I liked the end better."


	8. Day 2: Not Getting Anywhere

**Editors Note: **Hello my loyal readers! I want to let you know that I have a new story up called The Not-So-Normal Life Of Sarah Cena. It's about a teenager who got adopted by John Cena and her life on the road. Please review! Otherwise keep reading and reviewing! Xoxo, Anna 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Torrie was the first one to arrive at the all white office of Dr. Dave. She was already sitting down on the white chair. She got up and looked at the wall mirror, examining her outfit for the millionth time. She had on dark blue denim Hollister jeans with an olive green long sleeved v-neck shirt that scrunched up at the sides from American Eagle. Her black Jimmy Choo sandals and black Gucci purse sat by the chair. She sat back down and put her sandals on. Randy stepped in next, wearing Ralph Lauren kaki pants with a blue striped polo, also Ralph Lauren. He sat in the chair next to Torrie. They sat in silence for at least 10 minutes until Dr. Dave came out of his office. He sat in his wooden chair across from them.

"We still have 2 people to wait for."

"2? I thought only Ashley would be here."

"No Mr. Orton. I invited Mr. Cena to join us also."

As is on cue, Ashley came stumbling through the door. Her black plaid mini skirt was flipped up in some places and her black skin tight halter top had some dust on it. Her knee high leather boots had some dirt on them, and the chains on her skirt jingled whenever she moved. She took off her black baseball cap and re-positioned it.

"Sorry! I lost my hat because of the wind and started to run after it. A mistake for this babys!"

She pointed at her boots and then walked to the chair next to Torrie. She sat with a sigh escaping her mouth.

"Thank's for coming again Ms. Missaro."

"No problem."

With that, John walked through the door. He looked perfect in light blue denim shorts and a checkered orange short sleeved button up with a white shirt under it. He said nothing and sat in the chair next to Randy. He dusted off his white Reeboks and sat back up.

"Now that we're all here, I want Mr. Cena's and Ms. Missaro's sides of the story."

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that you can call all of us by our first names."

"OK then. John, since you spoke up, you can start first."

"Start where?"

"Lets see, Torrie left off after you kissed her the day after your first encounter."

Randy scowled and folded his arms across his chest. John smiled and added more to the fire.

"Ah yes the kiss! What a good one it was."

"Shut up Cena and get on with it."

"OK no need to be pushy!"

Randy sat up to attack, but Torrie put her arm across Randy to stop him. He looked at Torrie, then sat back down.

_So I just walked away from the kiss I just gave Torrie. I was going to head to my room, but I decided not to. I went to the food square just to see who was there. Randy was sitting there reading the paper, but I didn't dare talk to him. So I sat at a table where Shawn and Hunter were sitting._

"_Yo Cena! Bad night last night huh?"_

"_Yeah. I'd rather forget about it."_

"_I don't usually hit women, but Torrie can become an exception."_

"_No need for that Hunter. Honestly, I'll be fine. I just need a little time to get over it."_

"_You'll need more time then that my friend. You'll need God."_

"_Jesus Shawn stop the religious crap! We know you believe in God, and we know John does! But can you stop going all preacher on us?"_

"_Really Hunter? When was the last time you went to church?!"_

_That was when I left the table. I figured they did this a lot. I walked by Randy who was reading the sports section. Celtics lost again, so I didn't bother to read the rest. I saw Ashley come in and sit at her own table. I was gonna join her, but if she was like me, she needed to be alone. So I dumped my coffee in the trash and walked to my room. On my way Shawn caught up with me._

"_John, are you really OK?"_

"_Honestly? I feel like breaking down every fucking minute. Damn Shawn it really hurt me."_

"_I know John. You're gonna get through this one way or another. I'm here for ya. Hunter is also. Hell, most of the stars are here for you! May I add some single and very lonely divas?"_

"_I thought you were supposed to be a preacher."_

"_I have my days."_

_Shawn winked and pat me on the back._

"_You'll be OK kiddo. Just takes some time."_

_Shawn walked back to the food square. I lingered on what Shawn said to me. 'Just takes some time.' I thought about those words all the way to my room, I finally got there and I opened the door. Someone was calling my name down the hall. Ashley was running towards me._

"_Hey Ash what's up."_

"_Did you know that the paper has a whole fucking page on us being dumped last night?"_

"_You're kidding me!"_

_Ashley held up the article for me to see. I took it and scanned it briefly. She was right. 1 full page of our humiliation and a possible retaliation. After I was done reading, I couldn't help but laugh._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_I find it amusing that the paper finds our pain and suffering entertainment."_

"_We should sue! They have no right to write this about us!"_

"_It's freedom of speech. Just let it go."_

"_But that's the problem! I can't let anything go!"_

_Ashley broke down, as what I wanted to do for the past day. I knelt on the ground with her and put my arm around her. _

"_It'll all be OK in the end. Trust me."_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_Lets see…you have me, and I'm pretty trustworthy. We have the whole locker room behind us. So what's left?"_

"_Randy."_

_I was afraid she was gonna say that. In fact, I knew she was gonna say that. I lifted her chin up so she could look me in the eye._

"_Trust me. Everything will be alright. I promise."_

"_So if it gets worse I can blame you?"_

"_Of course."_

_Ashley laughed and finally got up. I handed her a tissue so she could blow her nose. She did so._

"_Thanks John. I'm surprised that your taking this good. Anyways, I'll see you later."_

_She kissed me on the cheek and walked away. But I knew I wasn't taking it good._

The room was silent after John finished his story. Torrie looked at John. He had his eyes on Ashley, who had her eyes on Randy, who was looking into space. Dr. Dave wrote a few things and then sighed.

"Wait…Hunter wanted to hit me?"

"Yeah…he still does."

Torrie looked at John. He didn't seem the same anymore. She looked at his hand. He wasn't wearing his ring! She took off her ring and put it in her purse. Dr. Dave cleared his throat.

"Well honestly, we're getting nowhere. I want to go ahead some ways. Let's start with you Torrie. How about when you got more involved with John?"

Randy looked at Torrie. He held out his hand. Torrie looked at John who was looking at her. She grabbed Randy's hand and held it. John looked mad, but kept his cool. Ashley smiled at John. Torrie sighed and started.

"It had been about 3 months ago…"


	9. The Plan Put To Action

_So it was 3 months ago. We just entered the building for New Years Revolution 2007. It had been 1 year that me and Randy have been together. I had just gotten out of Vince's office telling him I would have nothing to do with Carlito. It was a pretty sad day since it was the 1 year anniversary of that dreadful day. John and I were just repairing our friendship. I was walking to his room when I saw Randy on his phone. I walked over to see what he was talking about._

"_I know my contract expires in May dad…yes I'll renew it…no I'll go somewhere else!...god dad I was kidding!"_

_Randy hung up the phone and sighed. I walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss._

"_You and your dad fighting over your contract again?"_

"_He thinks I won't renew it! No shit I will! Where you headed to?"_

"_Me? I was…trying to find you! Now that I have, I'm gonna go meet up with Victoria. See you!"_

_Total lie I know. But I didn't want Randy to know me and John were friends yet. I wanted to look back and see if Randy was following me, but I stopped myself. I arrived at John's room which he shared with Hunter and Shawn. I only hoped they weren't in there. Hunter and Shawn have been giving me the most evil looks the past year. I knocked on the door waiting for John to answer. _

"_Come in!"_

_I walked in, peeking to see if he was alone. Thank god he was. I walked in while he was warming up for his match._

"_Hey Tor! What's up?"_

"_Just checking in on you. You have a big match tonight you know."_

"_I know. But good comes out of it."_

"_I know. But be careful out there. Umaga does damage no matter what he does."_

"_I feel bad for his girlfriend…if he ever gets one."_

_I started to laugh. John continued on._

"_She would probably be smushed under all that he has. Imagine this:Umaga and his girlfriend are having sex. Suddenly, he gives her a Samoan Drop! Thinking it was just a sex move, she goes on. But BOOM! She's hit with a Samoan Spike! Umaga isn't having sex! He's wrestling with Armando cheering him on!"_

_I cracked up and fell to the floor laughing. John stood up and motioned the whole thing. I was rolling on the floor laughing._

"_Oh but it's not done! Armando wants some action since he can't even get one with a prostitute! So he tries to throw Umaga off! But Umaga thinks it's his girl so he puts him on the bed and 'wrestles' with him! Oh the horror!"_

_At this point I was laughing so hard I was crying! I missed how me and John could just goof around like this! John fell to the floor laughing. Soon we knocked heads and that made us laugh more. Suddenly we were eye to eye on the floor. I was still laughing and so was he. He got up really quickly and helped me up._

"_Oh god I crack myself up."_

"_So I see."_

"_Well, there's my workout."_

"_Haha! Well I have to head back. Good luck in your match John!"_

"_Hey Tor?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I was wondering…if you want to…get something to eat after tonight. You know, as friends."_

"_I would like that."_

"_Cool. So I'll come by your room after my match?"_

"_No. You will shower first! I'll come by your room."_

"_Fine be that bossy!"_

"_I will!"_

_I walked out of the room laughing. Soon I was face to face with Ashley. She seemed pretty mad._

"_What were you doing in there?"_

"_Making fun of…never mind! Why are you here?"_

"_I have a meeting with him."_

"_Oh how confidential! Well I'll see you around."_

_I walked away not thinking about the situation. I passed my Umaga and Armando and couldn't help but burst out laughing. But I wondered about what John and Ashley were talking about._

Everyone waited for Torrie to go on. Then they realized that Torrie was done telling the story.

"So that's it? No kiss? No nothing?"

"Did you want me to kiss him?"

"No. It would have made the story more interesting."

"Randy it's just fine. Thank you Torrie for your story."

Dr. Dave wrote more notes on his clipboard. Ashley's phone started to ring. She held up her finger and answered the phone.

"Hello?...Oh hey Vince…yeah I'm with them right now…no every thing's fine…yeah I will…bye!"

Ashley snapped her phone shut. Dr. Dave looked up from his clipboard. Randy had his other hand over Torrie's so her hand was trapped between his. Torrie smiled and looked into Randy's deep, blue eyes. Maybe it would work out between them. John couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He met eyes with Ashley. She nodded, like they were supposed to do something. Ashley cleared her throat and spoke.

"Dr Dave, don't you want to know when me and Randy started to get close?"

"You got close?"

"Oh! Didn't Randy mention that?"

"No he didn't."

Torrie stared at Randy intently. Randy looked down at the floor. Dr. Dave stared at Randy confused.

"Is this true Randy?"

"Uhhh…yeah I guess it is."

Ashley smiled. It was time for action. She looked over at John who was smiling also. Dr. Dave noticed the different behavior between both of them.

"Am I sensing something here?"

"Oh no Dr. Dave everything is perfectly normal."

"OK then. Well Ashley go on."

"Well it…"

Randy stood up and looked mad.

"I just want to say that…"

"Randy shut up when your turn comes you can speak for yourself."

Randy looked at John. John knew he had got him mad. Randy huffed then sat back down again. He looked at Torrie who was ready for the story.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, it all started around…"


	10. Halloween Suprise

**Editors Note: **IT WORKS!!!!!!!! IT FINALLY WORKS!!!!!! After a week of trying to upload the new chapter it works! Thank you for your patience! Read on and review!_  
_

_It all started around Halloween actually. RAW was having their annual costume contest so I obviously had to search for a costume. I finally decided on a kind of gothic faerie. I was in the make-up chair getting some black extensions put into my hair. The make up artist Chloe was rocking to the song playing off her iPod. "Pump It" by the Black Eyed Peas was blaring. I didn't really like them but I went along with it anyways. Chloe stepped away from her duties and looked at her list of stars to do._

"_Look's like you're my last one Ash!"_

"_Sweet! Hey can I plug my iPod in? I'm sorry but I can't stand this music."_

"_Now you know my rules around my little space!"_

"_I know. 'Your space, your music.' Then can you put on a different song please?"_

"_Fine. I'll put on some 30 Seconds To Mars. You know, the band you told me about?"_

_I giggled as she turned the music on. "The Kill" started first. Chloe finished curling my hair and putting it up with some black and deep purple glitter. Then she started on the make up. She started doing some foundation when Randy walked up._

"_Chlo you got a minute?"_

"_I'm busy Rands. Can you wait?"_

"Wait…Rands? You and the make up artist had nick names for each other?"

"We've been friends for a long time. I got her a job in this business. We've been friends forever!"

"I thought you dated her briefly…"

Ashley winked at John. Torrie stared at the Legend Killer.

"You used to date the make up artist?"

"Well…yeah but only for a while!"

"If you call a year and a half a while."

John winked back. Torrie stared ahead with a huff. Randy shook his head. He looked at John. John smiled and looked back at Ashley.

"_It's only a little touch up. Adam 'accidentally' spilt water on my head when he was on top of the bench reading. So could you re-apply my gel for me?"_

_Chloe turned to me for approval. I nodded. She winked and led Randy to another chair. She looked at him up front._

"_He got some of your foundation too so I might as well redo that too."_

"_Wow Chlo! You just had to say that in front o f Ashley didn't you?"_

_I couldn't help but giggle. It reminded of our early days in dating. He would get extremely flirty, even if he wasn't trying. Somehow, it would make me like him even more. It was starting to work._

"_Don't worry Randy I don't care. I won't not tell everyone."_

_Randy sat there thinking about what I said for a while. Then he got an expression that made me know he finally got it._

"_Hey! You need to promise."_

"_OK I promise!"_

"_Pinky swear?"_

"_My god Randy that's so childish!"_

"_It's the only way to make it final."_

_I laughed and stuck out my pinky. He stuck out his. He entwined our pinkies and shook on it._

"_And no crosses count. Nothing counts."_

"_Aw damn it Randy ruin all the fun!"_

_I'm sure Chloe could tell we were flirting with each other. She held Randy's face in front of her so she could finish the foundation. Then she got up ands re-gelled his hair._

"_There you go Rands. Good luck in your match!"_

"_Mind if I stay here? I'm afraid Adam will ruin my pretty looks again."_

"_I make them pretty Rands."_

"_Whatever!"_

_Chloe and I both laughed. Chloe grabbed her eyeshadow pallet and put on a sparkly dark purple for me. Some black eyeliner and a soft light pink for lip stick with a light pink lip gloss for shine. She looked me over once more, then added glitter to my cheeks. I got up and spun around._

"_What do you think?"_

"_I think you're the sexiest faerie I've ever seen."_

"_Then you haven't seen too many."_

_Randy laughed and twirled me around. Chloe started to laugh. She changed the song on her iPod to "Give It Up To Me" By Sean Paul and Keisha Cole. I started to sway my hips to the music. Randy came right up to start dancing with me. We danced the whole song. Sometimes Chloe came in for a little fun. The song ended and I fell to the chair laughing._

"_My god that was so fun!"_

"_Most fun I've had with make up!"_

"_What about that time you and me made out in my make up office back in St. Louis?"_

"_That was hot and steamy!"_

_Chloe laughed and smacked Randy on the arm. I was laughing so hard my stomach was hurting. Chloe went to go get some water, leaving me and Randy alone._

"_So how are you and Torrie?"_

_Randy seemed reluctant to answer. It took him a while to answer. When he did, he hesitated a little._

"_We're…fine."_

"_Randy. What's wrong?"_

_Randy stared at me. I could tell there was something bothering him._

"_It seems like we're growing apart. We don't talk much anymore. The only time we really are is during promos and when we're in front of our families."_

"_So you lost that spark huh?"_

"_Yeah, and it sucks."_

_We sat there in silence for a while. Where was that Chloe with that damn water? Finally Randy spoke._

"_I'm really sorry for what happened in January. I'll never forgive myself."_

_I sat there, trying not to cry. No, I wasn't getting feelings for him back. I swallowed hard._

"_That was the worst night of my life."_

"_I know and I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"_

"_I'm trying to Randy. I'm trying to put it all behind. But so far, it's not working."_

"_How about I take you out after RAW for a drink?"_

"_Weren't you going to go out with Torrie?"_

"_I'm busy now."_

_Randy gave me that cocky smile like he used to. I smiled and started to laugh again._

"_OK. It's a date."_

_Randy took my hand and kissed the top of it. Just like he did the first instant we met. He winked at me and then walked away. I left Chloe a little tip and walked back to my room. I wasn't really getting my feelings back for him was I? I passed my Chloe and Adam making out. Will those two ever get over themselves?_

"You know what Ashley I'm gonna stop you there!"

Torrie got up and stood in front of Randy. Randy sank back in his chair. Torrie stared him down so bad John was even sinking in fear of her.

"YOU said that you couldn't take me out because of your knee. YOU said you never talked to her that night. YOU never said you went out with her! YOU lied!"

"Ummm…Dr. Dave?"

Dr. Dave looked up from his clipboard. He looked at the current situation.

"Torrie please sit back down in your seat."

Torrie sat in the back of the chair on the floor. She crossed her legs and her arms across her chest. John looked at her confused.

"Torrie, what are you doing?"

"I don't want to sit by him anymore."

"You're still by him."

"Shut up John!"

John stared at Ashley. She was grinning ear to ear. Something told John that she wasn't really going by the plan. He shook it off and looked at Dr. Dave again.

"John, why don't you tell us about your night with Torrie?"

"Please do! I've been verbally attacked too much during these damn sessions!"

"Well here comes more. We went to this cute little Chinese place after New Years Revolution…"


	11. The Tables Have Turned

_It all started around Halloween actually. RAW was having their annual costume contest so I obviously had to search for a costume. I finally decided on a kind of gothic faerie. I was in the make-up chair getting some black extensions put into my hair. The make up artist Chloe was rocking to the song playing off her iPod. "Pump It" by the Black Eyed Peas was blaring. I didn't really like them but I went along with it anyways. Chloe stepped away from her duties and looked at her list of stars to do._

"_Look's like you're my last one Ash!"_

"_Sweet! Hey can I plug my iPod in? I'm sorry but I can't stand this music."_

"_Now you know my rules around my little space!"_

"_I know. 'Your space, your music.' Then can you put on a different song please?"_

"_Fine. I'll put on some 30 Seconds To Mars. You know, the band you told me about?"_

_I giggled as she turned the music on. "The Kill" started first. Chloe finished curling my hair and putting it up with some black and deep purple glitter. Then she started on the make up. She started doing some foundation when Randy walked up._

"_Chlo you got a minute?"_

"_I'm busy Rands. Can you wait?"_

"Wait…Rands? You and the make up artist had nick names for each other?"

"We've been friends for a long time. I got her a job in this business. We've been friends forever!"

"I thought you dated her briefly…"

Ashley winked at John. Torrie stared at the Legend Killer.

"You used to date the make up artist?"

"Well…yeah but only for a while!"

"If you call a year and a half a while."

John winked back. Torrie stared ahead with a huff. Randy shook his head. He looked at John. John smiled and looked back at Ashley.

"_It's only a little touch up. Adam 'accidentally' spilt water on my head when he was on top of the bench reading. So could you re-apply my gel for me?"_

_Chloe turned to me for approval. I nodded. She winked and led Randy to another chair. She looked at him up front._

"_He got some of your foundation too so I might as well redo that too."_

"_Wow Chlo! You just had to say that in front o f Ashley didn't you?"_

_I couldn't help but giggle. It reminded of our early days in dating. He would get extremely flirty, even if he wasn't trying. Somehow, it would make me like him even more. It was starting to work._

"_Don't worry Randy I don't care. I won't not tell everyone."_

_Randy sat there thinking about what I said for a while. Then he got an expression that made me know he finally got it._

"_Hey! You need to promise."_

"_OK I promise!"_

"_Pinky swear?"_

"_My god Randy that's so childish!"_

"_It's the only way to make it final."_

_I laughed and stuck out my pinky. He stuck out his. He entwined our pinkies and shook on it._

"_And no crosses count. Nothing counts."_

"_Aw damn it Randy ruin all the fun!"_

_I'm sure Chloe could tell we were flirting with each other. She held Randy's face in front of her so she could finish the foundation. Then she got up ands re-gelled his hair._

"_There you go Rands. Good luck in your match!"_

"_Mind if I stay here? I'm afraid Adam will ruin my pretty looks again."_

"_I make them pretty Rands."_

"_Whatever!"_

_Chloe and I both laughed. Chloe grabbed her eyeshadow pallet and put on a sparkly dark purple for me. Some black eyeliner and a soft light pink for lip stick with a light pink lip gloss for shine. She looked me over once more, then added glitter to my cheeks. I got up and spun around._

"_What do you think?"_

"_I think you're the sexiest faerie I've ever seen."_

"_Then you haven't seen too many."_

_Randy laughed and twirled me around. Chloe started to laugh. She changed the song on her iPod to "Give It Up To Me" By Sean Paul and Keisha Cole. I started to sway my hips to the music. Randy came right up to start dancing with me. We danced the whole song. Sometimes Chloe came in for a little fun. The song ended and I fell to the chair laughing._

"_My god that was so fun!"_

"_Most fun I've had with make up!"_

"_What about that time you and me made out in my make up office back in St. Louis?"_

"_That was hot and steamy!"_

_Chloe laughed and smacked Randy on the arm. I was laughing so hard my stomach was hurting. Chloe went to go get some water, leaving me and Randy alone._

"_So how are you and Torrie?"_

_Randy seemed reluctant to answer. It took him a while to answer. When he did, he hesitated a little._

"_We're…fine."_

"_Randy. What's wrong?"_

_Randy stared at me. I could tell there was something bothering him._

"_It seems like we're growing apart. We don't talk much anymore. The only time we really are is during promos and when we're in front of our families."_

"_So you lost that spark huh?"_

"_Yeah, and it sucks."_

_We sat there in silence for a while. Where was that Chloe with that damn water? Finally Randy spoke._

"_I'm really sorry for what happened in January. I'll never forgive myself."_

_I sat there, trying not to cry. No, I wasn't getting feelings for him back. I swallowed hard._

"_That was the worst night of my life."_

"_I know and I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"_

"_I'm trying to Randy. I'm trying to put it all behind. But so far, it's not working."_

"_How about I take you out after RAW for a drink?"_

"_Weren't you going to go out with Torrie?"_

"_I'm busy now."_

_Randy gave me that cocky smile like he used to. I smiled and started to laugh again._

"_OK. It's a date."_

_Randy took my hand and kissed the top of it. Just like he did the first instant we met. He winked at me and then walked away. I left Chloe a little tip and walked back to my room. I wasn't really getting my feelings back for him was I? I passed my Chloe and Adam making out. Will those two ever get over themselves?_

"You know what Ashley I'm gonna stop you there!"

Torrie got up and stood in front of Randy. Randy sank back in his chair. Torrie stared him down so bad John was even sinking in fear of her.

"YOU said that you couldn't take me out because of your knee. YOU said you never talked to her that night. YOU never said you went out with her! YOU lied!"

"Ummm…Dr. Dave?"

Dr. Dave looked up from his clipboard. He looked at the current situation.

"Torrie please sit back down in your seat."

Torrie sat in the back of the chair on the floor. She crossed her legs and her arms across her chest. John looked at her confused.

"Torrie, what are you doing?"

"I don't want to sit by him anymore."

"You're still by him."

"Shut up John!"

John stared at Ashley. She was grinning ear to ear. Something told John that she wasn't really going by the plan. He shook it off and looked at Dr. Dave again.

"John, why don't you tell us about your night with Torrie?"

"Please do! I've been verbally attacked too much during these damn sessions!"

"Well here comes more. We went to this cute little Chinese place after New Years Revolution…"


	12. Walk It Out

**Editors Note: **Sorry for the short chapter! I have to figure out where to bring this story so bear with me!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_We got to the Chinese place after NYR. I had cleaned up and Torrie just 'threw something on.' She looked so good in her little black mini dress. We sat in a booth in a corner so no one would really see us. The waitress came over to take our drink orders._

"_Welcome to Lings Chinese! My name is Soo-Lee and I will be your waitress. What can I get you?"_

"_A strawberry daiquiri for her and a Jack Daniels for me."_

_The server nodded and walked away. Torrie looked at me in shock. I smiled at her._

"_You remembered what I like."_

"_How can I not? We went out to eat a lot."_

"_Well Randy still doesn't remember. He doesn't remember a lot of things about us anymore."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Torrie stopped talking when the drinks came. She took a long sip of her daiquiri. I took a sip of my Jack Daniels. I waited for her to continue. Then I figured she wouldn't go on, so I pick up where she left off._

"_What's up with you and Randy?"_

_Torrie looked out to space. She didn't want to answer the question. She sighed and started to talk._

"_We've grown apart. We barely talk anymore. If we do, it always ends in an argument. I'm…"_

_Torrie stopped there. The server came back._

"_Can I take your order?"_

"_Actually, we're not that hungry. Here's the money for the drinks."_

_I stood up and offered my hand to Torrie. She took it without any hesitation. We walked across the restraint. People had their eye on us, and I could tell Torrie didn't like it. I let go of her hand, but Torrie grabbed it again. I looked back at her. She gave me a weak smile. It was a start from where she used to be. We walked out and I gave my ticket to the valet. The guy ran around to find my car. After a while, we finally got it. I opened the passenger door for Torrie. She got in and stared straight ahead. I got in and drove away without any tip. We drove back in silence for a while. Torrie started to lean toward me a little bit. He put her hand over mine. She moved my foot away from the gas pedal. Soon we swerved onto a deserted street and stopped on the side of the road. I was trying to get over my almost heart attack._

"_John I'm not happy!"_

_Well that was put bluntly. She started to cry. All I could do was put my arms around her and just be there for her._

"_I don't know what went wrong. We were fine at first, but then things just unraveled! First we stopped talking, then we were always arguing, then we stopped having sex..."_

"_OK that's a little to much hun…"_

"_I just want things to be back the way they were! You know…before the plan."_

_I couldn't really say anything. She missed things like the way they were just like I did. I lifted her head up so her eyes were eye-level with mine._

"_You know what I think?"_

"_What?"_

_Time for a little comedy. I coughed and put on my gay voice._

"_I hate him because of his clothing! I mean oh my gosh! The loafers he wore last week'? Ugh no wonder you want to leave him!"_

_Torrie let out a little laugh. Not enough for me! _

"_And his grey t-shirt with his red pants when we were getting on the airplane? I wanted to throw him off because I thought people would have heart attacks looking at that!"_

_Torrie was bursting out laughing. Now I was getting somewhere! But I wasn't done yet._

"_And he hasn't worked out in days! I mean, what is he packing there now? Like, 500 calories a day? My god that is so many!"_

_Torrie was clutching her stomach because it hurt since she was laughing so hard. I knew my job was done. She was sliding down the seat with laughter. Finally she got up and wiped the tears from her eyes._

"_See? It's not that bad. It can get better."_

_Torrie looked into my eyes. She was moving her face closer. Then she leaned in and kissed me. Something told me I should just push her away, but I didn't. So one thing led to another and…_

John stopped there. Randy was damn glad she did. He turned his head quickly to Torrie, who was trying to hide behind her purse. Randy stood up and started toward her. John wanted to go over there and protect her, but Ashley beat him.

"Now Randy calm down…"

But Randy just pushed her out of the way. Torrie stood up reluctantly. She still had her purse in front of her. But Randy just snatched it out of her hand and threw it on the chair.

"You give me ALL this crap about lying to you! But you go behind my back and have sex with him!"

Randy pointed at John. Torrie tried to calm Randy down.

"Baby I was mad and I wasn't happy. I didn't know what to do!"

"Confront me! Tell me something! Anything but that! You…you slut!"

Randy pushed Torrie back and walked out the door. Torrie caught herself before she could fall on her butt. She stared at the door, thinking that she could make him come back.

"Torrie, please sit back down."

"Don't you see what this has done to us? It's torn us apart! If this would have never happened…"

"You would still be unhappy. Now please, sit down."

Torrie stood where she was for a while, then finally sat down. She glared at John. All he did was smile. Ashley just laughed. All 3 looked at her confused.

"Oh man this is too good!"

"You find this amusing?"

"Yeah, actually I do."

"Well wait till you hear what Randy said about you."

"What?"

John looked at Ashley with fear. Something told him that the plan was going to blow up in her face. Ashley looked confident, but inside she was so nervous. Dr. Dave looked calm at her.

"Please tell us that story Torrie."

Torrie flashed her cheesy smile in Ashley's direction.

"I would be happy to. So when I saw him…"


	13. Something To Say

_It was around Valentines Day. We were coming back from RAW from the night before. He insisted that I go back to St. Louis with him, so I did. We got to his parent's house around 4 o'clock. I had Randy's gift in my bag, still debating if I should give it to him now or after he gives me mine. Randy's mom hugged me really tight and slipped something into the back pockets of my jeans. I stared at her in confusion._

"_Honey, by the way things look, you'll need it."_

_I took out the paper and looked it. When I saw it, I just laughed. It was just a big piece of paper with a lot of smiley faces on it. I hugged her and stood next to Randy. He was talking to his dad about his dad's and mom's first anniversary._

"_Yes I remember it like it was yesterday…I brought her to this really romantic pier in California. I flew her out there. Then I proposed. We got married 6 months later. Of course there were other stuff in between, but I want to hear about yours."_

_We both looked at each other. We weren't together on our anniversary. Instead, we were with our exes. Well, at least I was. Randy gulped, not knowing what to say. I elbowed him in the side to make him make up a story._

"_Oh well you know! I took her out to dinner, gave her a charm bracelet and took her out for a romantic night."_

"_Oh that sounds beautiful! Where's the bracelet?"_

"_It had to go to the jeweler. One of the charms I wanted a little diamond on, so I sent it there so I could get one."_

"_How great. Well we're all going out at around 7 so the girls might want to start getting ready!"_

_I started upstairs with my luggage. I went into the spare room that his parents had. The last time I was here was Christmas and we were barely by each other then. I laid down on the bed and looked at my suitcase. Screw going out tonight. I didn't want to. So I called John to see what he was up to._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey John it's Torrie."_

"_Hey Tor! How's good ol St. Louis?"_

"_Good so far. No shouting matches yet."_

"_That's good! So doing anything special today?"_

"_Well we're supposed to go out with Randy's parents but I'm not up for it. How about you?"_

"_I actually have a date with a girl my brother set me up with."_

"_Oh. Well have fun."_

"_Will do! Later!"_

_So he was going out with another woman. It wasn't official, but it could happen. I hung up my phone right when Randy walked in. He out his luggage next to mine. He started to unpack and put his clothes in the drawers. I started to talk, but Randy beat me to it._

"_I told my parents we were to tired to go out."_

_It was like he read my mind! I digged through my white Coach bag and found his present. I sighed. I didn't know whether to give it to him. I finally decided I would. But before I did that, Randy left to go to the bathroom. I saw Randy's cell on his suit case. I ran over and grabbed it. I looked over all his texts. John ,John, John, Adam, Ashley? I looked at the one from Ashley._

'_Well talk 2 her about it.'_

_There were other ones too. I looked over those._

'_Stop shouting. Maybe she would listen then.'_

'_So you say she's a bitch?'_

'_You made her that way dumb ass ____'_

'_Love you too.'_

_I stopped right there. He called me a bitch! Randy came out of the bathroom. I wasn't even going to try hiding the texts from him. I stood up and held his phone out._

"_So you called me a bitch huh?"_

_Randy looked at me in shock. I think he was angry too. He swiped his phone away from me._

"_I might have."_

"_And you told her you loved her! What was that about?"_

"_Like a sister! Jesus you take things way out of proportion!"_

"_I do not! You called me a bitch so apologize!"_

"_No!"_

"_You would never call Ashley a bitch since you love her too much right? She was your first love anyways! So I guess you don't love me anymore!"_

_I stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind me. I really regretted what I said back there. But I wasn't going to go back and apologize. I would look so stupid! I checked downstairs. It looked like his parent's already left. I fell onto the couch and started to cry. I squeezed Randy's present tightly in my hands. Randy came down the stairs and joined me on the couch. He put his arm around me, but I removed it. He did it again, this time he was too strong._

"_Hey."_

_He lifted my head up with his hands._

"_I love you. Do you know why I left Ashley? She was immature. She was too attached to me. She never meant what she said. I knew she liked John. I fell back in love with you. And those pictures just set me off. Tor, I would die for you. Ashley, well…you know. I could care less about her."_

_I looked up at him. He looked like he was serious. There was no sparkle in his eyes, which meant he wasn't lying. He had on a totally serious face. I handed him his present._

"_Happy crappy Valentines Day."_

_He opened the box. There lie a Rolex diamond encrusted watch. Randy smiled and put it on immediately. I smiled a little bit. Randy reached behind his back and pulled out a box for me. He opened it for me. There lay the silver bracelet he was talking about earlier._

"_How did you…"_

"_That's why it was easy for me to lie. Happy Valentines Day."_

_I put it on and…"_

"Stop it!"

Ashley shouted at Torrie. John shook his head so he'd wake up. Ashley stood up in front of Torrie.

"He seriously said that?"

"Every single word."

Ashley started to pace back and forth. She ended up punching the wall and cutting her knuckles. She left an imprint on the wall. There was also blood where the imprint was. Dr. Dave rushed into his office and got a cloth for her hand. Ashley took it and opened the door.

"Screw this I'm done with this shit."

"Ashley wait!"

John stood up and went over to her. Torrie stared at him confused. Dr. Dave looked down at his clipboard.

"Torrie…I was with Ashley on Valentines Day."

Torrie's jaw dropped. No way! Ashley looked down and went back to her seat. Randy re-entered the room. He looked around. Torrie stared at him with her sad eyes, Ashley was staring down, and John was just staring.

"What?"

"Randy, sit down. John is going to tell us how he was with Ashley in Boston on Valentines Day."

"No I don't want to hear it. Torrie, I need to say something."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ohhh cliff hanger! Thank you for all the reviews! Next chapter. What does Randy need to say? How was John's date with Ashley? Stay tuned!


	14. Some Things Shouldn't Be Said Aloud

Randy was about to speak before John cut him off.

"Can I tell my story first?"

"What! This is important!"

"It will have to wait!"

Randy huffed and sat down in the chair he had vacated just minutes ago. John smiled and started his story.

_I was in my room looking over the next RAW's script. My phone rang in my pocket. Ashley was calling me. _

"_Hey Ash what's up?"_

"_Just giving you a holler to say I'm in Beantown!"_

"_You are? Why? Where?"_

"_Yes I am. I had a signing here about 1 hour ago. I'm in front of Jack's bar about 10 minutes from your house. Come here and lets have a drink!"_

"_Uhhh…sure?"_

"_Sweet! See you here!"_

_She hung up the phone. I tried to figure out the real reason she was here. She wasn't scheduled for a signing here for a while. Unless they changed it on her, she had no reason to be there. I shook it away and got dressed into better clothes. Torrie called then and that's when I told her I was going out. I wouldn't dare tell her it was Ashley since she would have a fit. I hung up my phone again and walked down my stairs. My parents were on some retreat for older people for Valentines day. I got into my car and headed to Jacks bar. But then I realized that I had nothing for her! What if she had something for me? I stopped by a flower place to get a little bouquet. I finally got to the bar at around 3:30. I walked in and saw Ashley immediately. She wasn't wearing anything black this time surprisingly! Her bright pink top stood out against her dark blue jeans. She smiled when she saw me walk in. I hid the flowers behind my back. I walked up and she gave me a hug. I gave her the flowers._

"_Wow John! You didn't have to!"_

"_I felt like it."_

"_Well it's a good thing because I got you something."_

_It was a special edition of Jack Daniels. The liquor was red for Valentines day. I laughed and took it away from her. _

"_Thank you. I will drink it graciously."_

"_Well not without me! Can we leave here? The guys here are staring to creep me out."_

"_I don't blame you. Come on. Let's go."_

_We walked out the door and to my car. She got into the drivers side before I could reach it. She smiled and started the ignition. I hopped into the passenger side before she drove off without me._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Well before my signing we took a wrong turn and ended up by the harbor. We're going there."_

_I hadn't been to the harbor on ages. The last time was…well that's not important. Within an hour we were at the harbor. She parked my car right by the shore. She pulled 2 shot glasses from her purse. She put them on the arm rest between the seats. I poured the Jack Daniels._

"_To all who are lonely on this Valentines Day."_

"_And those who had their heart broken this past year."_

_We klinked shot glasses and took the shot. She started to wave her hands and made a weird face. I had no reaction. I was laughing at her because she looked pretty stupid. _

"_What are you looking at?"_

"_You! You have obviously never had this stuff before."_

"_I've had stuff smoother then this."_

"_Trust me. After about 4 shots, it gets better."_

_I shouldn't have told her that. She took at least 10 more shots after that. She was clearly wasted. We switched seats after her 6__th__ shot. It was about 8 when I finally took the bottle away from her. She was laughing and swaying all over the place._

"_OK Ash time for you to go home."_

"_No notyet. I wanna go schwimming."_

"_It's a little to late for that."_

"_Never!"_

_She jumped out of the car and ran to the harbor. I ran after her. I caught her before she leaped into the harbor. She was laughing as I led her back to the car. I got her safely into the passenger seat._

"_You almost jumped in there."_

"_I know! How…awesome!"_

_She sat there for at least 10 minutes laughing, burping, and occasionally vomiting. She stopped and looked out the window._

"_I dunno if I like Randy."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Well yeah he broke my heart. But we're friends again! And it's sweet."_

"_Well he's with Randy, whether you like it or not."_

"_You don't like it right?"_

"_Actually, I don't mind."_

"_Really? So you don't like Torrie?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Who do you like?"_

_This reminded me of high school somehow. The moment you told someone you didn't like a person they immediately asked you liked in return. I stared into her beautiful blur eyes._

"_I'm looking at her."_

"WHAT?!"

Torrie stood up in anger. She stormed over to John.

"You liked her?"

"Yeah I guess I DO."

"You…do? So that means…"

"It was all fake. Wow you fall easily."

"But why?"

"I had to get back at you."

"What's fake?"

Everyone looked at Randy. He had a very confused expression on his face. Ashley was sulking in embarrassment. How could John remember so much? Torrie sat back down in disbelief. John didn't seem the least bit guilty. Dr. Dave cleared his throat.

"Randy, I believe you had an announcement?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Before I was so rudely cut off!"

John snickered. Randy stood up and looked around the room. Now his idea seemed crazy. He just should have told her in private. But he had to tell everyone now. He walked over to Torrie. He took her hand and got down on his knees.

"Torrie…I don't know if I love you anymore."


	15. Why Do All Good Things Come To An End

Torrie looked at Randy with slight shock. How could he not love her anymore? Were these sessions a waste of time? She stared into his blue eyes. The sparkle that was always there was gone. Ashley looked a little shocked. She didn't really expect this. John just sat there, looking at nothing in particular. This was going to be a train wreck. Torrie took Randy's hand in hers.

"Please tell me you're kidding me."

"I wish I could."

"But…when did you know?"

"Well…it requires a story."

"I don't care. Just…tell it."

Randy stood up and sat back in his chair. He looked at Dr. Dave who was writing on his clipboard. He looked up and gave Randy the OK.

_It was right before this session started. The day before in fact. I was packing and on my way to the airport. My door bell rang. I wasn't expecting anyone. I opened the door to find Ashley standing there._

"_Hey stranger!"_

"_Wow! It's been a while! How have you been?"_

"_Good! Just waned to see you before you left. You excited?"_

"_Would you if you were going to couples therapy?"_

"_Probably not."_

_I went to the kitchen to get a drink. Ashley followed me in. She started to laugh. I looked at her confused._

"_What?"_

"_It's just the way you look when you're mad."_

"_Well how do I look? I don't normally look into a mirror when I'm mad."_

"_Well, let's have a look."_

_Ashley moved closer to me. I could smell her perfume. A fruity sort of smooth kind of scent. It was Love Spell. She always wore it when we were going out. Only because I gave it to her. She locked her eyes with mine._

"_Your eyes get darker. Their not as light as they appear to be. You purse your lips and then stick them out every once in a while. You also don't make eye contact for about 5 minutes, and when you do you have this intense stare."_

_Ashley tried to impersonate me, but she failed. I laughed and looked in a mirror. It was true what she said. How could she know so much? I looked back to find her sitting on my countertop taking a sip from my rum bottle. I walked over and took it from her._

"_Hey! I was in the middle of something!"_

"_What? Getting wasted?"_

"_Exactly!"_

_We laughed and I handed the rum bottle back to her. She took one last sip before putting it down. She jumped off the counter and made her way into my room. I followed close behind. I found her going through my closet._

"_And what are you doing?"_

"_You need help packing. All of the things you packed don't match! So I'm helping you."_

"_I could care less."_

"_Trust me. If you want to win Torrie back, you need to match."_

_I just stood there and thought about that for a while. I usually did match if I wanted to keep Torrie. But why didn't I care this time? I looked back at Ashley. Her legs looked amazing in her short denim skirt. Her black tank top hugged her in all the right spots. Her hair was in a simple pony tail, not all done and curled like it usually was. She needed no make up, but she had just a little bit on. I felt a sudden attraction to her again. Thorough the hour I stood in the door way and watched her, my love for her grew. She picked up a picture of Torrie._

"_I'll pack this for you just in case."_

_I stared at the picture briefly. I felt nothing. Zip. Nada. I tried as hard as I could to, but you can't make anyone love somebody. Not even your self. That's when I was questioning myself. Why was I even going? Did I even love Torrie anymore? Should I just skip? Ashley closed my suitcase and sat on it._

"_Well that's it. Your set! What time is your flight?"_

"_Well I should be leaving now."_

"_Awwww! Well good luck there! I'll be expecting an update!"_

_Ashley turned to kiss me on the cheek, but I moved. I kissed her on the lips. She didn't really pull away. Eventually she did._

"_Randy…"_

"I know where this is going!"

Torrie stood up in anger. Randy looked back at her with no emotion. Ashley just looked down, hoping Torrie would forget about her.

"So what your saying is…"

"Now Torrie…"

"Is that you…"

"I can explain!"

"Are in love with Ashley."

"Yes."

Ashley's head shot up. Did she hear what she thought she heard? Randy loved her again? Oh why couldn't have he said that earlier? John looked back and forth between the couple. Torrie ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm out of here."

"Now Torrie…"

Before Dr. Dave could finish, Torrie stormed out of the office. Randy let out a big sigh. Ashley just shook her head. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. John just sat there, frozen in his spot. Dr. Dave stood up and went to his office. All 3 could tell that it was the end of day 2. And what an end it was.


	16. Is The Third Time The Charm?

**One Month Later**

It had been one month since the last session. Ashley remembers this because 1 month ago Randy said that he had loved her. But did she love him? That was the question lingering in her mind. Randy and Torrie were let back into WWE since they lied to Vince saying that "everything was better between them." But now Ashley sat in her New York apartment updating her myspace page and looking through her friends. Torrie was on her top friends for a while. But today, she took her off. Hell, she got rid of her as a friend all in all. At least she was on a different brand then everyone else. She still kept in touch with John every once in a while, but they usually had nothing to talk about. There was still that wall between them. In between her thoughts, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ashley? This is Dr. Dave."

"Oh, yeah I remember you. What's the call for?"

"I'm calling back everyone back for one last session. Are you up for it?"

"Dr. Dave I can't. I'm not in the mood to take anymore bull shit."

"It's so close to you. It will be tomorrow around 3. Please say you can make it."

"Alright. But I'm not promising anything! If it gets to intense in there I'm leaving."

"As long as your there for the majority of it. Thank you Ashley. This is deeply appreciated."

Dr. Dave hung up his phone. Ashley sighed and hung hers up. He looked down at her dog who was sleeping on her bed. Ashley closed her laptop and plugged it in. She was done for the day. She lay down on her bed to think. Tomorrow she was going back. She didn't want to. But she felt like it was the right thing to do. She looked out her window to the rainy cloudy New York. She decided some fresh air would be good for her. SO she woke up her dog and took him out for a walk. They walked for about 2 blocks then stopped at a local drug store. She was looking for some milk and 'girly things'. She walked down the little toy aisle. There she saw WWE action figures. She scanned them to see who was there. In the back of one rack was a Randy doll. She pulled it out to find that it included a Torrie doll. She hid the pack in a basket of old toys and went to the register to pay for her stuff.

"Are you Ashley from WWE?"

"Yep it's me. And my puppy!"

"I am the biggest fan of yours! Man you kick ass!"

"Wow thank you."

"You know? I'm doing this story on a website about you."

"Really? Any details?"

"Well you're paired with Randy. I'm sorry but I loved it when you two were together!"

Ashley stared at the worker for a while. Then she put a $20 down on the surface. She grabbed her things.

"Yeah, so did I."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Torrie hadn't been able to sleep in weeks. Her life has been passing her by since the last session. Her first Monday back was so horrible she left in the middle of the program. The crew thought it would be great to catch her leaving on tape. She remembers the scene clearly.

_She had her bags in her hands and was walking toward the exit. The WWE cameraman was following her from the side. Randy came running up to her. 'God thanks for making this a promo Randy.' She thought. But she ignored that he was calling her name and kept walking. She ran into John, who was on his way to his match._

"_Where are you going?"_

_Torrie looked back at Randy, who was standing there. Then she looked back at John. Tears were in her eyes._

"_I'm leaving."_

"_For the night?"_

"_Forever John. I can't do this anymore. Not with both of you on the same brand."_

"_Tor…"_

"_Please John. Don't make this harder then it already is."_

_Torrie kissed John on the cheek. She looked back at Randy who was close enough to hear the whole thing. She waved goodbye and walked out the door._

"_Torrie!"_

_That was the last thing she heard. She had gotten into the cab she called and went away._

The next day she announced that she had walked away from the WWE. She had officially quit. She was done with everything it had to offer. She was snapped out when her phone rang in her kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Torrie? This is Dr. Dave."

"Right. Well?"

"I would love it if you could come to a final session tomorrow here in New York."

"No. I just can't Dr. Dave. Do you know how awful it will be?"

"Yes I know it will be. Just please come. It will be hard I know. But it's for the best."

"I don't know…"

"Give it a try. You can leave at any time."

"I'll give it a try Dr. Dave."

"Thank you so much Torrie. So you have a ticket waiting for you at the airport. See you around 3 tomorrow."

Torrie hung up her phone before Dr. Dave did. Why did she agree to another session? She ran to her room and packed whatever she could find. Soon she was done and called a cab to bring her to the airport. She looked back at her pooch Chloe. Chloe looked up and cocked her head to one side.

"Sorry babe. You have to stay here this time."

Torrie called her neighbor and asked if she could look over Chloe. She agreed and would come over as soon as the cab pulled into the driveway. Torrie sat on her couch to think. She would be seeing John and Randy again. Let's not forget Ashley. She sighed and looked out her window. It was cloudless in Idaho. The turned on the TV briefly. ESPN was talking about big sports headlines.

"Shifting gears to wrestling WWE is still confused over the sudden leave of WWE diva Torrie Wilson. Many state that it was personal issues. Some state that she has been wrestling for close to 10 years and it was just time to go. But many think that it's rifts between her hand fellow stars on her brand. Torrie Wilson gave no clear reason on her leave but…"

Torrie shut off the TV. Her cab had pulled into her driveway. She walked out the door but left it unlocked. The driver but her bags in the back and started to drive. Torrie started to think that she had made a huge mistake. But she wouldn't know till she got there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Randy had been fussing with the facts over and over in his head. Why Torrie left was beyond him. He thought everything between them was good. OK so he said that he didn't love her a month ago. But he wasn't going to lie! But when she suddenly left that following Monday, it just dumbfounded him every time he thought about it. It felt different around the arena knowing she wasn't there anymore. What made him feel worse is that him and John had fallen apart. No more running to the door when the divas came. No more diva ratings. No more anything. They had grown apart and it killed him. He had always meant to patch things up with John, but Torrie always came between the thought. The ringing of his phone took him out of his daze.

"Yeah."

"Randy? This is Dr. Dave."

"Ah yes, Dr. Dave. The man who ruined my relationship. What could you possibly want now?"

"One last session tomorrow in New York."

"Hell no. I thought we were done last time."

"Yes we were. But I know there is much unfinished business to get through. Just come and give it a try?"

"Do I have to stay the whole time?"

"Leave if you want."

"Sounds decent enough. Fine, I'll come."

"There's a ticket waiting for you at the airport. Glad your coming Randy. See you at 3."

Dr. Dave hung up the phone. Randy stayed on the line a little longer. Dr Dave lifted his phone again to dial a number. He realized that Randy was still on the line.

"Yes Randy."

"Will Torrie be there?"

"She just agreed. Ashley will be there also. I'm still waiting on John though."

"Oh. OK."

Randy hung up the phone. What the hell was he thinking? This would turn out as bad as it did before. But yet he packed quickly and called an airport taxi. He stepped outside and sat on his steps. St. Louis was cold for this time of year. The clouds were thin and wispy. He remembered everything that led up to the sessions. The plans, cheating, lying, yelling. Never once did he ever love her through all that. It was all just for revenge. He was sure it was the same thing for Torrie. Then it hit him. She left because of him. It was horrible being in that building with her after the sessions. Throw John in there and you have hell! Why didn't he notice it before? He didn't have time since the cab rolled up. Randy put his bags in the back and got into the car.

"Well isn't it the famous Randy Orton?"

"Yeah it is."

"Where you headed?"

"New York."

"I take it not to see Ashley?"

"Sort of. One last session."

"Wow that sucks. Good luck with that."

The woman drove away and got onto the main highway. They sat there in silence for a while. Soon the woman spoke up.

"Can I say something?"

"Anything."

"I liked it better when you were with Ashley. You two got along way better."

Randy looked out the window and sighed. He left a mark on the window where he breathed.

"Yeah, I did too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John snapped his phone shut. Torrie still didn't answer. He paced his old room in his parent's house. Everyone was out for the day on the town. John didn't feel like being social. He never did these days. He barely talked to the stars in the locker rooms during all the shows. His performance was off and he was doing worse. And he was the WWE Champion. Vince told him last week that if he didn't do better he would lose the belt. But how could he concentrate? Torrie left without any warning. And now him and Randy never talked. He couldn't understand how they could be friends one day then barely talking the next. Life changed like that all the time. His cell phone rang to bring him back.

"What."

"John? This is Dr. Dave."

"No."

"You don't know what I'm going to ask."

"You're going to ask me to come back to New York for one last meeting. Well no. I have no business there."

"Yes you do John. You know it too. You just don't want to face it at the moment. You you'll have to some day."

"Damn your good."

"So will you come?"

"Ugh. Yeah yeah I'll come. But don't guarantee that I'll be there long."

"Great. Since your pretty close you don't mind driving?"

"Not at all."

"Great. See you at 3 tomorrow."

John hung up his phone. He had to drive at least 6-7 hours to somewhere he didn't want to be. And with high gas prices, he would get killed. John packed a little bag of clothes and things and started to get into his car. He saw his neighbor Jenny playing with her 4-year old girl.

"Hey John! Where are you headed?"

"Road trip. Hey, can you tell my folks I've headed north?"

"North? Like, upstate?"

"New York."

"Sure John! If you need anything just call. Be safe out there!"

"I'll try. Bye Jenny. By Penny."

"Buh byeeeeee!!!"

John laughed at Penny. He got into his car and started to back out. Jenny ran to the car before he left. Penny followed close behind.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Cheer up for me. I know this whole Torrie thing has you down, but it'll pass. Forgive her for whatever the hell she did. You guys made each other happy. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll try."

Jenny hugged John then ran away with Penny. John sat there for a while. He was in the middle of the driveway. He wanted to go back into the house and stay there for the rest of his life. But something told him to go on. He continued down the driveway and drove off. Jenny yelled out after him.

"Go get em Tiger!"

John let out a little laugh. He shouted back to her.

"I just might have it after all!"


	17. Day 3: But I Do Love You

Ashley walked down Palisades St. the next day. She made herself get up this morning. All she wanted to was sleep and let the day pass. But that wouldn't help any. She even had Candice call her to get her ass out of bed. She stopped in front of a store window to look over her outfit. Dark denim jeans, white beater with camouflage mini jacket over it. Her black heels were starting to take a toll on her feet. Only 2 more blocks to go. Ashley only hoped she wasn't the first one there. No, she wanted to be the first one there. Oh, she didn't know what she wanted! Her phone rang, but she ignored it. 1 more block. Ashley wondered how this last session would go. It wouldn't be peaceful, that's all she knew. But how would she be around Randy? She still didn't tell him is she loved him or not. How should she tell him? Before she could answer that, she was right in front of the door. She sighed and put her hand on the knob. She pulled it away quickly. She could run now and skip this. No. She had to be strong. She put her hand on the knob again. This time she twisted it and walked in. She was the first one there thank god. She sighed and walked to the farthest chair from the door. She sat there for a good 10 minutes. She looked at her phone. 2:40. Why did she leave so early? The door opened. Ashley looked to see who it was. It was Randy himself. God he looked so hot in his kaki pants with his blue polo. He looked at her and gave her a slight smile. He sat in the chair next to her. She might as well tell him now.

"Randy…"

"It's OK. I know what you're going to say."

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do. You're going to say that you don't love me. I get it Ashley. I don't deserve a second chance with you anyways. I mean, after what I did to you…"

"Randy I…"

Ashley was cut off to another person walking in. John walked in looking pretty tired. He too wore kaki shorts, but with a black shirt with 'M&N' written across it. John looked over at Ashley and Randy. He took a seat closest to the door so that there was a chair between him and Randy. Now everyone was waiting on Torrie. Ashley leaned back in her chair. Randy stayed hunched over the arm of the chair. He finally gave up and sat back too. Dr. Dave came out at 3 and looked over the bunch. He sat down in his chair in the middle of everyone.

"Does anyone know where Torrie is?"

No one answered. Silence filled the room. 5 minutes later, they heard a voice outside the door. Torrie walked into the room. She was on her cell phone. John looked over at her. Her white skirt was pretty short, but her legs fit it. Her baby blue tee had 'Blondes do have more fun' written across it. Her hair was curled, and she was twisting it around on her finger. She looked up to see everyone looking at her.

"I have to go Trish. Call you later."

Torrie snapped her phone shut. She dropped it into her white Coach purse. She took the empty chair in between Randy and John. She didn't look that scared. But inside, Torrie was shaking. She hadn't seen these people in a month. The last time she did, she ended it on a bad note. He raised her Dior sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Thank you for joining us Torrie."

"Might as well."

"So. What's the first issue we want to address?"

Once again, everyone was silent. Dr. Dave sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Let's start with you Torrie. Why did you leave WWE?"

"Wait…what?"

"Why did you leave? I'm sure we would love to hear your reason."

"No. No they wouldn't."

"I would."

Torrie looked up at John. He put his head down again after he spoke. Torrie looked around the room. Everyone did want to know. Even Vince didn't know.

"Well…leaving had been in my head for a few years now. But after all of this, I just decided to leave."

"Was it because of you being there close to 9 years?"

"Well…that's not the whole reason."

"Then what's the reason?"

"I'd rather not say."

"But we want you to."

Torrie gulped. It was a big reason. At least, to her it was. She looked over at Randy. He looked like he wasn't paying any attention. Ashley was trying not to fall asleep. John was the only one who looked like he was paying attention. Great, now he was?

"Well…it was because of…ummm…"

"Just say it Torrie."

"It was because I love John."

It was more like a run on sentence. But everyone caught it. Randy's head snapped up from him looking down. Ashley's eyes popped opened and immediately looked over at Torrie. John's jaw just dropped slightly. He leaned back in his chair to take this new information in. So Torrie loved him. So that must mean…

"That's your reason? You loved John? That should have been the reason you should have stayed!"

Randy looked mad. Torrie looked over at him. His hand was grasping the arm of the chair so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"With you and John on the same brand, it was hell for me. Knowing you didn't love me and the possibility of John not loving me killed me! You don't know how hard it's been for me to live like this."

"You don't think it was hard for me? It was! Seeing you every night leading up to that Monday was hell for me too!"

"You seemed fine every night! I knew you must have moved on."

"I did move on Torrie. Just seeing you moping around made me feel bad."

Torrie looked into Randy's eyes. He seemed pretty mad, but sad at the same time. Torrie knew this would be a disaster. Ashley spoke up.

"So let's get this straight. You loved Randy, but now he loves me…"

"Which goes to you Ashley. Do you love Randy back?"

"What?"

Dr. Dave caught her off guard. She was trying to tell Randy alone before John walked in. She looked at Dr. Dave.

"Let's get through this first. So like I was saying. So now you love John who could possibly love you."

"Ashley…"

"My matter isn't the matter at hand right now…"

"I asked you a question Ashley now please answer it."

"I will once this question is answered!"

"Forget about them. Do you love Randy?"

"It's not important right now! Don't shift everything to me!"

"We're skipping around Ashley. Now answer the question."

Ashley started to laugh and shake her head. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. Her mascara was running down her cheeks.

"See? This is the kind of shit that made me not want to get out of bed this morning. I didn't promise you anything Dr. Dave…"

"Ashley please…"

"I didn't promise I would stay the whole time…"

"You're very important in this session."

"Screw the sessions! We would all be better off without them. With them you tore a couple apart! What kind of help is that? Shitty help that's what it is! Screw this I'm leaving."

Ashley got up to leave and went to the door. She had her hand on the knob before Randy came up behind her. He put his hand on hers.

"Ashley…please stay."

She turned around to face Randy. He was looking right into her eyes. She took her hand off the knob. But she didn't take her hand away from Randy's. Randy wiped her mascara away from her face. Ashley faced Dr. Dave.

"I do. I do love him."

Ashley looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Give me 5."

With that, she walked out the door. Randy just stared at the door. Torrie looked over at John. John still had his head down. Dr. Dave rolled his eyes. 'What a great start.' He thought. But would it get better?


	18. I'll Never Stop Loving YouI Think

Randy was staring at the white wall behind Dr. Dave. He couldn't believe it. She really did love him. That's what she was going to tell him before! How could he be so stupid? He saw John out of the corner of his eye looking through his phone. John really needed something to make sense. Right now it was like he was the odd man out. He snuck a look at Torrie, who was standing by the window. She was re-thinking her decision to leave WWE. Now that everyone knew she loved John, what would they make of it? Ashley walked back in and closed the door silently. Randy got out of his chair. Dr. Dave motioned him to sit. He slowly sat back down. Ashley walked over to her seat. Dr. Dave cleared his throat.

"So, Torrie. Back to your story…"

"Oh sure now you go back to her."

"Ashley please. Now Torrie, about how you realized…"

"Yeah yeah yeah I'll just get on with the story."

_I was at home about a week ago. Everyone was calling me about my sudden leaving in the WWE. I got tired of the ringing so I un-hooked the phone. I decided to go on the computer and go through all my pictures. I always do that when I'm bored. So I was looking through all the files I had them in. One was titled 'Jorrie.' That must have been from at least when we were dating. I opened the file and did a slideshow on all the pictures. A lot of them were funny. There was one from our last Christmas where my little cousin spilt eggnog on me. Then there was another with him playing football back in Boston with his brothers. Then there was one of just on. On the pier at the bay. That day was perfect. Perfect weather, sky, temperature, everything. Just then, my cell rang. Speaking of the devil, it was John._

"_Hello?"_

"_Tor! Your phone is un-hooked. Might wanna fix that."_

"_Thanks, but I did that on purpose. So what's up?"_

"_I'm in Tampa right now. But I wanna know Torrie. Why did you leave?"_

"_I've been around a long time John. It was time for me to move on."_

"_That's not the whole reason."_

_I didn't answer for a while. How did he always know these things? I tried to think of a good excuse to cover this up. I came up with nothing._

"_Of course it is."_

"_It's not. You were silent before you answered. Which meant you were thinking of a cover-up. Don't think I know you Tor. Seriously, what was the reason?"_

"_I would love to tell you…"_

"_Then tell me!"_

"_But I just can't!"_

"_Why not? What's so bad about it?"_

"_You wouldn't understand. Well, you would. But it's hard to explain. John, trust me you'll find out soon enough. It's just that…now's not the time. Do you get it?"_

_The line was silent for a while. I was scared I got him mad for a second. Then he let out a big sigh._

"_Yeah, guess it's too soon. I'm just checking in on you anyways."_

"_Thank's John, but I'm fine. Say hi to everyone for me."_

"_Will do Tor. But Tor?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You know I'll never stop loving you right?"_

"_If I didn't I know now. Bye John."_

_I hung up my cell quickly. Why did he have to love me? He could do so much better then me. There were plenty girls who would die for a chance to be with him. Other girls who could love him so much more then me. I stood up and looked out the window. I decided to take a walk with Chloe. I put her on her leash and went for a walk around the block. Soon I turned down some street, leading to another street. Soon I was by the lake. I sat down on one of the rocks and looked out to the water. It was so calm and peaceful. I sighed as I watched Chloe run out to the water. It made me remember her always running up to John when we were going out. She loved him so much and enjoyed seeing him all the time. Now she would run off to find him. She never liked Randy I think. But what was John doing now? I wanted to talk to him again. Tell him that I loved him. Wait…back up! Did I really think that? I couldn't of! My phone rang again. This time it was Trish._

"_Trish-A-Lish what's up?"_

"_People calling me that's what's up. Everyone has been calling me expecting me to know what's up with you!"_

"_I'm sorry Trish! I would have never guessed."_

"_It's not your fault. You knew when it was time. But John's called the most."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yeah. I've kept count. So far he's called…20 times."_

"_20? As in two-zero? That 20?"_

"_There's only one 20 so yeah. Girl he is head over heels for you. Shit I wasn't supposed to tell you!"_

"_Wait…what?"_

"_Uhh…you didn't hear anything!"_

_Trish hung up on me. What is true what I heard? I thought…_

"It is."

Torrie looked over to John. This time he was staring right into her eyes. He took her hand and held it in his. Torrie felt really uncomfortable. But yet, she didn't pull back.

"I really do Tor. Like I said, I'll never stop loving you."

"So when you find a new girl you'll still love me?"

"Who said I would find a new girl? Unless you're her then I don't know."

Torrie stared into John's eyes. He really meant what he was saying. Randy couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Torrie was his first love in the first place. Ashley just sat there smiling. Everyone would get what they want. Until John spoke.

"But I don't know if I love you anymore."


	19. Different Meanings

"No John please. Don't do this to me. Randy already did this! I can't take it anymore!"

Randy looked up at the mention of his name. Torrie stared into John's eyes, looking for an answer. She couldn't find one. She started to get worried. John looked away and sat back down in his chair. Torrie just stared in disbelief. This couldn't be happening to her. She got her purse and got up. Dr. Dave looked up from his clip board.

"Torrie please don't go."

"No. I've gotten screwed over twice by the men I thought I loved. I can't do this anymore."

"Torrie just sit down."

"I tried Dr. Dave. I really did. I thought this would go well. I guess I was wrong."

Torrie looked around the room. Ashley's head was down. Randy was just staring at nothing. John was looking at his hands. Torrie opened the door and walked out. The air felt good on her skin. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked around her. Where could she go? She got a cab here. Might as well just go where her feet take her. She got at least 20 feet from the door when she heard her name. John was running at her. Torrie turned back around and kept walking. John got in front of her and stopped her.

"Torrie just listen."

"I don't have time to listen anymore."

"Then make time. I need to tell you…"

"I thought you loved me John. Trish told me that you did? What happened?"

John took off his hat and ran his fingers over his hair. He put his hat back on and looked around. He sighed and looked back at Torrie. She was waiting for an answer.

"How can you love one guy one month then love another the next? It's basically impossible."

"Nothing is impossible. John I just need to know. Do you love me?"

"Torrie…"

"I need to know damn it! Do you or don't you?"

"I…don't know Tor. I really don't."

Torrie sighed. This was worse then she thought. Tears started to run down her cheeks. She didn't bother wiping them away. She went to the side of the street and called for a taxi. Finally she flagged one down. As she stepped in the taxi, John pulled her back.

"Torrie please, don't leave."

"There's nothing left here for me to do."

"Yes there is. Tor just please. If you leave…"

"I'm leaving John. Call me when you know your answer."

Torrie jerked her arm from John's grasp. She got into her taxi and closed the door. All John could do was watch as the taxi drove away. When it was out of sight, John smacked himself in the head. How could he be so stupid? His plan failed. Why didn't he just tell her that he loved her in the first place?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ashley sighed and looked over at Randy. He really didn't have an expression. But he did look a little worried. She took his hand and held it tight. Randy looked over at Ashley and smiled. He squeezed her hand tight. Dr. Dave sighed in frustration. Maybe this session wasn't such a good idea. He wrote stuff down on his clip board. Ashley turned to Randy to talk to him.

"What do you think will happen to them?"

"I don't know. I'm sure he's following her begging her to come back."

"Torrie seemed pretty sure when she left. Would she really take John back?"

"The question is if John will take Torrie back."

"Well I took you back. So he should take her back."

"True. But you're not John. Your better."

Randy snuck a kiss between Ashley's lips. When they pulled away, Ashley smiled. Then the door slammed. Everyone looked from what they were doing. John was standing in the doorway. He didn't look to happy. His face was red with anger. Ashley looked closer and saw that he was crying.

"She left. She's not coming back."

John collapsed in his seat. He bent his down and put his hands over his face. John started to cry softly. Ashley could hear him. Torrie had really hurt him. Randy noticed that he was crying too. He gave the OK for her to comfort him. Ashley didn't know why she needed that, but it would have been better off. Ashley went over there and hugged him. She tried to calm his down. It wasn't really working. She looked up at Dr. Dave.

"Can we step outside for a while?"

"You know, this is to much for one day. Lets continue tomorrow. If you are all willing."

Dr. Dave got up and went to his office. John got up and walked out of the room. Ashley looked over at Randy. He looked at her. He was telling her to go after him. She nodded and walked out. John was sitting on the side of the building crying. Ashley sat next to him and put her arm around him.

"It's OK John. It'll all be fine."

"It's hurts. I've never hurt this bad since NYR. I never wanted to fell that pain again. But I am."

"I know John. But it'll be all better. Just go to her and tell her. She'll take you back."

"No she won't. I've screwed up so much. I should have told her I loved her in the first place."

"Well obviously. But you still have time. Go to her and tell."

"She needs time."

"Then wait a day. Then go to her. Just…it'll be OK. She'll take you back. I promise you."

Randy walked out with his coat and Ashley's purse. Ashley gave John a quick kiss on the cheek and joined Randy. They walked to their car and drove off. John watched them go off to Lord knows where. But John felt even worse then before. John also had a feeling they weren't talking about the same person.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm a little stuck on this. If you have any suggestions please tell me! Otherwise please review!**


	20. It's Not Alright

Randy and Ashley got into his car and drove off. Ashley looked back at John. He was looking back at her. She looked ahead at the road. John was really taking this hard on himself. She tried to be happy for her. But how could she when one of her friends was suffering for the reason she was happy? She looked down at her skirt. It had gotten wrinkled over the day. She tried to smooth it out. But all she was trying to do was smooth out the wrinkles in her life. Randy put his hand over one of hers. She looked up at him who was looking ahead.

"What's got you all nervous? You'll smooth a hole through that thing. Not that I wouldn't mind…"

Ashley laughed and smacked him in the arm. Randy smiled and chuckled to himself. Ashley stared out her window after a while. Randy knew that something was seriously wrong. He pulled over to the side of the road. He took both of Ashley's hand and had her look at him.

"Ash. What's wrong?"

Ashley sighed. She looked back out her window. What was really bothering her? The thought that John was going through the same heart break as last year? Or that Torrie would never back away from Ashley's and Randy's relationship?

"I don't know Randy. Well, I do. But I just don't know how to explain it."

"Then say it the first way you can think of."

"It's just that…John's really unhappy. And I feel guilty being happy around him for the reason he's unhappy. Is there something wrong with me Randy?"

"Of course not. There's nothing wrong with that. But just know that thing's will get better for him. I'm sure Torrie will get over this and realize that she loves John."

"But she does. It's that John did but had some thing going on in his mind. I'm worried for him. I'm worried that Torrie won't take him back. Or if he's even talking about Torrie at all."

"Who else would he be talking about? Babe listen. He was obviously talking about Torrie. He'll realize what he did was stupid and Torrie will come to her senses. It'll work out. OK?"

"I guess."

Randy gave Ashley a kiss and then continued driving. Ashley went back to staring out the window. That's all she did these days. Just watch life go by fast. Why did she always do that? But she just couldn't get John out of her head. Something told her that he wasn't talking about Torrie. Or maybe he was, but he was talking about someone else also? But who? It couldn't have been her…could it? Ashley tried to shake that thought of her head. But it was stuck. Why couldn't she shake it? Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She looked at who was calling her. It was John. She just ignored it and let it go to voicemail. Randy stopped in front Ashley's house.

"I'm going out to the bar with some old friends of mine. Do you want to come?"

"I would rather rest if that's alright with you."

"I figured. OK. Rest well and feel better. It'll be ok."

Randy gave her one last kiss before she got out of the car. She watched him drive away. But she wouldn't rest at all. Neither would she feel better. And it wouldn't be OK. How it would, she wouldn't know. But what she knew was this. Something would happen in the days to come. And nothing good would come of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John watched the last of the car go around the corner. He sighed and got up. He had to do something, but what? Torrie was gone from his life. And Ashley was with Randy. Why did John think that this would work? He started to walk straight to no particular destination. His feet stopped in front of a bar. He walked in and took a stool up at the bar. The bartender saw him and walked over to him. She leaned over so she could get closer.

"Can I help you?"

"Shot of Yager."

The bartender got a shot glass from underneath the bar. She flipped the Yager bottle before pouring the shot. She put it in front of John. John gulped it down and then slammed the shot glass down on the bar. He shook his head because of the taste. The bartender looked at him for a while. Something wasn't right. She poured him another shot and put it in front of him.

"So what's wrong hot shot?"

"Life. Love. Women."

"Ah women seem the main factor in any mans problem. Maybe I can help."

"This woman told me she loved me. But I didn't say I loved her back, even though I do. But now she's gone and left town. Now I love this other girl but she's taken by my friend. At least…I think he still is."

"So let me make this short. Girl loves guy. Guy loves girl but didn't say so. Girl skips town. Guy feels stupid. Guy likes other girl who is with other guy. That's complicated."

"Damn straight."

John took the shot in front of him and slammed the shot glass down. The bartender filled it again and put it in front of John. John started to play with the glass in front of him.

"I don't know what to do. I'm screwed."

"Well you could do 2 things. One, go to the girl who you know loves you. Go to where she flew to and beg for forgiveness. Chances are she'll take you back. Or, you can confess your love to the girl that's taken. She could possibly love you deep down and leave the guy she's with. But of course, you would be changing rolls now wouldn't you?"

"Huh?"

"New Years Revolution? Torrie dumped you for Randy. You and Ashley were left in the dust. You could screw Torrie over and Ashley could screw Randy over. Reversal of roles."

"I don't know what's more embarrassing. You knowing more then me or you knowing who I'm talking about."  
The bartender laughed and put the bottle down. John took the last shot and put it on the table gently. The bartender leaned against the counter while John looked at her.

"Thanks for the help."

"I'm use to it. Think of me as a un official psychiatrist."

"True. What's your name now?"

"Dana."

"Well, thank you Dana. Here's money for the drinks."

John laid a 50 down on the bar and walked out. Dana stared at John for a while. She sighed and but the shot glass in a basin. John had problems. He always did. She should know. She dated him for 6 years.

John called Ashley's cell and waited for her to answer. It went to voice mail. Yet John wasn't surprised. He waited for the beep to talk.

"Ash. It's John. Listen, I know what I'm going to do. I hope I see you tomorrow at the meeting thing. I'll get Torrie and try and bring her back. Thanks for the talk."

John hung up his cell. He looked up and down the streets of New York. He finally flagged down a cab. He had to get to the airport…and fast.


	21. So Over ItI Think

Torrie sat in a seat by the gate. Her flight to Idaho got delayed because of high winds. So she sat in one of the seats just playing around with her iPod. She had it on shuffle and looking for a good song to listen to. Over It by Katherine McPhee came in. Torrie liked the song, so she just kept it on.

_I'm over your lies  
and I'm over your games.  
I'm over you asking me  
when you know I'm not okay._

Torrie thought the past day today. Boy was it messy. She didn't want to think about it, but she couldn't get her mind off it. John had said he might not love her. She couldn't believe that he said that! Maybe he was just being stubborn. Or maybe he was getting back at her for NYR. She wished that it had never happened so many times. But she couldn't go back and fix it.

_You call me at night  
and I pick up the phone.  
And though you've been telling me  
I know you're not alone._

Being with John was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He treated her much better then Randy did. But why did she throw it all away for something she didn't want in the first place? The thought of Randy forgiving her and loving her again made he do what she did. She should have asked John to wait on the engagement. She shouldn't have said yes right then and there. She wasn't ready, but she made John believe she was. Is she hadn't of said yes, it would have never happened. Torrie sighed and looked up. Some guy was running at her gate. He was calling her name. It was John running at her.

"Torrie!"

_That's why  
(your eyes)  
I'm over it  
(your smile)  
I'm over it  
(realize)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over.._

John stopped in front of her seat and gasped. He was obviously out of breath. Torrie turned her iPod off and put it back in her carry on. John looked up at her. Torrie looked back at John. They stayed like this for a while. Finally Torrie spoke.

"Why are you here?"

"To get you back. I made a big mistake Torrie. Please believe me."

"Well it's kind of hard to when you think you don't love me."

"But I do Tor! I do love you! Ashley helped me realize that! Torrie believe me when I say I love you and I never stopped!"

_Wanting you  
to be wanting me  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips  
because I'm so over.._

Torrie stared at John for a while. Was he really telling the truth? What was with the change of heart all of a sudden? She wasted tears on him on the cab ride here and the nights she was alone. She looked at John again. He looked pretty serious. He must have rushed here to get to her. She decided she wasn't over him. But she really wanted to be.

_Moving on, it's my time  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it.._

Why did she want to be? Deep down, she always wanted him. Even when she was with Randy she wanted to be with John. Se always felt so bad leaving him the ring that night at NYR.

"Will you come back with me. Please."

Torrie looked up. John was tearing up just a little bit. He must really love her then. But she didn't want to hurt him again! She loved him so much…but yet she wanted to leave him behind. A voice echoed through the area.

"Flight 378 to Boise, Idaho is no longer delayed. We will now start boarding people who need help getting on and people with infants 2 years or younger."

Torrie looked over at the gate. Many women with kids got in line and stepped onto the plane. She looked back at John. He was looking at the line himself. He turned and looked at Torrie. He got down on his knees and took her hands.

"Torrie please. I don't want to lose you again. Once was enough. I'm sorry I lied to you. It was stupid so please forgive me."

_I'm over your hands  
and I'm over your mouth.  
Trying to drag me down  
and fill me with self-doubt._

"Now we will start boarding first class rows 1-8."

That was where Torrie was. She looked down at John. He really wanted her to stay. She really wanted to stay also. But something told her she had to go. How could she trust him again? He basically shut her down today. But again, she embarrassed him on live television. She spoke with a soft voice.

"How can I know that you really love me?"

"Just trust me Torrie. That's all I ask of you. Just trust me."

"Prove it."

Torrie got up and headed to the gate. It was killing her inside that she was walking away from the man that just a day ago she couldn't live without.

"Torrie!"

Torrie turned around. John walked up to her again. This time he took her in for a long, passionate kiss. It felt so good to Torrie to feel those lips against hers again. When John pulled away, he also backed away. The lady taking tickets looked at Torrie.

"Are you boarding mam?"

Torrie looked at John. He gave her a look. She knew that look. It was his 'your choice' look. Torrie looked down and wiped a tear off her cheek. She looked up again. She knew he would do anything for her just to have her. But…one day wouldn't change it.

"Yes I am."

She handed the lady her ticket and walked on. She looked back at John. He looked back at her. Torrie yelled at John.

"Prove it. Prove you love me!"

Then she walked onto the plane. She kept walking till she was in her seat. She sat down and looked down at her lap. Then she let the tears fall down her cheeks. What did she just do?

_That's why  
(your words)  
I'm over it  
(so sure)  
I'm over it  
(I'm not your girl)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ahhh! Sorry to be so evil! Poor John! Next chapter: Day 4-it's only Randy and Ashley. They get to some of their problems they still have. Plus, how will John prove his love to Torrie? Tune in next time!**


	22. The Secret Plan

Ashley and Randy sat in Dr. Dave's office the next day. Ashley hoped that John would come today. She didn't get a call from him or Torrie. She looked over at Randy, who was scrolling through his texts. Ashley sighed and looked at the door. Just days ago she would never have thought she would be back with Randy. But it did, and she was finally happy about it. At least they weren't fighting each other anymore. Dr. Dave came out of his office and sat in his chair. Ashley looked around the room again. John and Torrie still weren't here. Maybe they were just late. Dr. Dave sighed and looked at the couple.

"I got a call from John. Neither him nor Torrie will be here today. So whatever you two wanna work you, we can."  
Ashley looked at Dr. Dave shocked. So things didn't go well with Torrie! Ashley shook her head. She felt like it was all her fault. She told him to go after her. But then again, it was his fault that he didn't tell her in the first place. She looked up at Randy who was paying attention. Dr. Dave waited to see if anyone would speak up.

"Nothing? Well then I guess we're done."

"I have something."

Randy had spoken up. Dr. Dave looked at him, then sat back down. Ashley looked at the legend killer in confusion. What could he possibly have to talk about? Ashley leaned back in her chair.

"What is it Randy? What do you need to talk about?"

"Well it involves a story…"

"I have all day. Literally."

"OK then. Well…"

_It was the day before the whole thing started. I mean right in the beginning, day 1. I was at my St. Louis home, packing for this trip. I had just gotten off the phone with Adam. He was telling me about his grueling night out the night before. So I was packing upstairs when someone was ringing my doorbell. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. There stood WWE Champion John Cena._

"_What do you want Cena?"_

"_What? A friend can't drop by to say hi?"_

"_Who said you were my friend?"_

"_Just let me in Orton."_

_I stood aside so I could let John in. He walked in and sat down on the couch. Figuring I should be a good host, I went to the kitchen to get him a drink. While I was getting him one, I was thinking why he was here. He never visits me at home. What made today to special? I went back out and gave him a drink. It was just water, nothing special. I set the glass in front of him. John sighed and looked at me._

"_So you leave tomorrow for the couple therapy."_

"_Sadly, yes. I don't want to go. I don't think we need it."_

"_Well that's just your opinion. Everyone else thinks you do. That's why you're going."_

"_Why are you here? You have to be here for some reason."_

_John sighed and looked out the window. I don't know why, but he seemed disturbed. I tapped him on the shoulder to bring him back to reality. He stared at me for a while._

"_I'm here because I have a proposition for you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I'm in love with Ashley. Well…I don't know about love, but I like her. So I was wondering…"_

"_Hold up! I like Ashley too!"_

"_What about Torrie?"_

"_I liked her when you had her. But now it's like…I don't know…I just don't like her anymore!"_

"_So what do we do?"_

_I started to think about it for a while. So basically no one liked Torrie. Why did this remind me of high school? Then I got an idea. My devilish smile stretched across my face. John looked at me confused._

"_You have an idea."_

"_We leave to Torrie in the dust."_

"_What? Are you serious?"_

"_For you. She screwed you over last year."_

"_She's been screwing you over too."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well…she's kinds been…seeing me."_

_I stared at John for a while. What the hell just happened? She's been seeing John behind my back! But John…_

"_I gonna kill you!"_

"_Hold up! She's been unhappy! She's been coming to me for a while. Sorry man. But she doesn't like you either."_

"_Well then I need to screw her over. Wanna help me?"_

"What the hell?!"

Ashley looked at her boyfriend. Why would he think such a thing? Sure she was cheating on him behind his back…again. But he didn't have to resort to that? Randy looked at Ashley. He had a confused look on his face.

"You were seriously gonna do that to Torrie?"

"Well that was the plan."

"Was? Or is?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Torrie was sitting on her deck with Chloe in her lap. She was looking at the woods in her back yard. She couldn't get the scene of the airport out of her head. Hell she didn't sleep over it! She was so tired last night. But the thought of John just kept crossing her mind. She sighed and put her puppy down. She walked back into the house to grab a drink. Then a slow drizzle started to come down. Chloe scratched at the door. Torrie opened the door so she could let her pup in. Then it started to down pour. Torrie leaned against her counter looking out at the rain. Suddenly she heard a pounding on her door. Torrie jumped for a moment. She slowly walked to her door and opened it. There stood John, soaking wet. Torrie looked at him shocked.

"John! What are you doing here? You're soaked!"

"Well my car broke down about 10 miles from here. The rain started there so I ran with it."

"Why are you here?"

"You told me to prove my love to you Tor. Now I don't know how I can do that. But I do know this. I know that Randy probably wouldn't have gone after you after you totally embarrassed him in an airport. Nor would he run 10 miles in the pouring rain to your house for you. I don't know how else I can prove it. But…"

John reached in his pocket for something. Torrie stood there trying to take all of this in. John hopped on a plane for her and ran in the rain. Even though she did leave him in an airport. Randy would never do that. John pulled out a box and opened this.

"Maybe this will help."

There was a ring. The old engagement ring. How could he keep that? Torrie gasped and put her hands over her mouth. This was so…unexpected. She knew that he really did love her and that he was sorry. She took the ring and ran into his arms. They stayed that way for a while. Suddenly Torrie pulled away.

"It would have been the smart thing to invite you in before all this right?"

"Just a little."

Torrie laughed and let him come in. She rushed upstairs to look for some clothes for him. But all she had was her clothes. Then, as she was going through some of her old clothes, she found some of his old clothes in the back of her closet. How did she keep these? She shook her head and grabbed the whole pile. She ran downstairs and set the pile of clothes in front of him. He went through the clothes to see what he wanted to wear. He pulled out a blue striped polo from Hollister.

"I was looking for this a couple days ago!"

He grabbed a pair of his shorts and went to the bathroom to change. Torrie sighed and smiled. It had been a long time since she smiled like that. In 5 minutes, John came out in his dry clothes. He sat back down on the couch. Torrie walked over and laid down next to him. John put his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"So? Is there anything you want to tell me before this goes any further John?"

"Well…there's this one thing…"


	23. EMERGENCY CHAPPIE!

This has nothing to do with the stories. But I believe this is true.

Today, confirmed that Chris Benoit and his family were found dead in their home in Atlanta. Here's the article from are still awaiting further details, but is extremely saddened to report that former WWE and WCW World champion Chris Benoit and his wife, former WCW and ECW personality Nancy "Woman" Benoit were both found dead today in Atlanta, Georgia. Obviously this will be a huge developing story in the days to come but at this point, we'd like to express our deepest condolences to the Benoit's family, friends, and fans at this time.

_A meeting is currently ongoing at WWE TV and it is expected that tonight's three hour Raw will now be dedicated to Benoit's memory._

_6:09 Update: issued the following statement this afternoon, also announcing that the Benoits' family (the couple had two children, although if it was them has not been confirmed) were also found dead:_

_"WWE is sad to report that Chris Benoit and his family have been found dead in their home. Police are currently investigating the circumstances surrounding the deaths. Tonight's Raw will be a tribute to Chris and his family."'_

I want to say personally that this is the saddest moment in WWE. My thoughts and prayers go out To Chris's extended family and friends. This is truly sad. And thinking this isn't just some sick storyline it must be true. I'm sure the whole wwe world in shock. I still am. My god I'm crying….

Chris was an amazing wrestler. He had something many wrestlers don't. He's a veteran but is still in the game. His last title was the United States Championship. He is a former WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Through WWE's good times and bad, he still stayed. I would like to dedicate this "chapter" To Chris and his family. May they rest in peace…


	24. How Can We Forget?

**Editor's Note: **Mestuck! So sorry if this chapter ends up being short…I need to take some time and think this through. I have great ideas for my other stories! But I'm doing my bestest! Please R&R on this story and my other ones!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ash obviously I'm not doing the plan anymore! It was just an idea thrown out there! Come on babe."

By this time Ashley was pacing back and forth behind hers and Randy's chairs. Dr. Dave just sat back and watched this whole thing play out. He wasn't going to miss this. Ashley was breathing and trying to figure things out. Randy got out and held her shoulders so she would stop moving.

"It was a joke. We would never do that."

"But does John still like me?"

"I…I don't know Ash…"

"Is that why he's in Idaho? To tell Torrie that he's not in love with her?"

"No! No he wouldn't! He wouldn't go all that way to tell her that. He obviously does love her. Why else would he go?"

"To tell her that!"

"_Shhh _calm down babe and sit down."

Randy led Ashley back to her chair. She sat down in it with a plop. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. This was just so confusing. She wanted to call Torrie and see how she was doing. She wanted to make sure things were OK with her and John. She looked at Dr. Dave who was looking at the two. He finally noticed that she was looking at him.

"I don't think you need me anymore."

Dr. Dave got up and went into his office. Randy and Ashley both watched his every move to his office. Once he was in, Ashley quickly moved her eyes to her boyfriend. He locked his eyes with hers.

"How could you suggest such a thing."

"I didn't suggest it! I thought it! John just…followed my train of thought."

"How could you think such a thing!"

"What else could I do? Torrie screwed John over at New Years Revolution. She was screwing me over when we were going out! She was sneaking around with John."

"She was what?"

Randy remembered that Ashley had no clue about that. He sighed and looked out the little window. He hated the thought of her being happy with another man. She said that she loved him but she really didn't. But then again…he did the same to her. Ashley put her hand on Randy's knee. Randy looked over at his punk girlfriend. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm so sorry she did that to you. I didn't know. But didn't you…"

"No. We didn't sneak around. We just kind of kept our love out in the air. We both ignored that fact. And it's OK. I'm with you now."

Randy put his hand on top of Ashley's. He gave a smile back at her. They both leaned in or a long, romantic kiss. They finally pulled away smiling. Ashley reached into her pocket to check the time on her cell phone. She looked up at Randy.

"What? What time is it?"

"Time to go out to eat. Do you want to get something?"

"Sure. I would love to."

Randy got up and extended his hand out to Ashley for her to take. Ashley giggled as she took his hand. She got her purse up off from the floor as they both walked out.

"I hope Torrie and John are OK."

"Don't worry. I'm sure their all kissy kissy by her fireplace."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Torrie was searching her house for anything that even resembled John in her house. John trailed behind, catching whatever Torrie threw at him. Torrie looked up at a shelf and found a pair of his underwear. She took them from the top shelf and whipped them at his face. The underwear hit his face hard before falling to the pile of things he was carrying around. All the while Torrie tried to hold the tears back that formed in her eyes.

"Come on Tor I can explain."

"Explain what? That you were going to screw me over for her? I know I did that to you but I thought that was past us!"

"It is Torrie! It is! Randy and I never took the idea seriously! It was just something that was out there! Tor I would never do that to you."

"I highly doubt that."

Torrie threw some bobble head at him she found in a desk drawer. She ran up the stairs to her room. She flung open her door and searched her room. She looked under her bed, in her closet, by her side table and in the closet if her bathroom. John finally threw everything he was carrying on the floor by the door. He caught Torrie and pinned her against the wall. He looked into her blue eyes. She looked into his. Something made Torrie melt whenever she looked into his eyes. But that really wasn't important at the moment.

"Torrie listen…"

"I'm done listening! I've told you that! Please John take your things and go."

"Not before I say what I want to say!"

"Say it later. I'm not in the mood!"

Torrie got out of his grip and started to walk back to her closet. But John got a hold of her and spun her back to the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut as her back it the wall pretty hard. That wasn't going to feel good in the morning.

"It was a harmless idea Tor. Totally harmless. Randy and I had no intention of doing it whatsoever. We knew that we would kill each other for Ashley. So…"

"Do you still like her?"

"Do I still like who?"

"Ashley. Do you still like Ashley?"

"Would I follow you to the airport, get on the next available plane to Idaho, walk at least 10 miles in the rain and try to make peace with you and get you back if I still liked Ashley?"

Torrie looked down at the ground embarrassed. No, he wouldn't. Instead, he would leave her and try to steal Ashley from Randy. She looked back up and looked at John.

"I love you Tor I really do. And…"

John searched Torrie's face for a while. Suddenly he just pressed his lips against hers. She easily let his tongue slide in and out of her mouth. She let out a slight moan as he moved his lips from hers to her neck. He grabbed her legs and put her on her bed. She started to take off his shirt as he was taking off hers. Then…well…to make this long story short…by the end of this…I'm sure Torrie completely forgot about Ashley. But the problem? John totally hasn't.


	25. Nothing Anyone Could Do

**Editor's Note: **OK here's a heads up! I already have an idea for the sequel! OK so the story will end with the draft. The sequel will pick up from there. R&R!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before_

_Now I'm missing you_

_And I'm wishing that you would come back through my door_

_Why did you have to go? _

_You could have let me know_

_So now I'm all alone_

John stared up at Torrie's ceiling. He was lying down in her bed by her. It was at least 3 in the morning. There was a reason he couldn't sleep. It was Ashley. He couldn't get her off his mind. Here he was, lying next to the girl he loved. The girl that he walked in the rain for. So why couldn't he just accept he was with the right girl? The thought of Ashley with Randy almost made him sick. A part of him wished that she was all his. He turned onto his side so he could face Torrie. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Like an angel in disguise.

_Girl you could have stayed_

_But you wouldn't give me a chance_

_With you not around its a little bit more then I can stand_

_And all my tears they keep running down my face_

_Why did you turn away?_

Her blonde hair was wavy and covered her shoulder. The covers covered the bottom half of her. Torrie moved a little bit, which caused some hair of hers to fall over her face. John took the hair on his finger and put it behind her ear. He loved her with everything he had. But part of him just couldn't forgive her for what she did last year. He was humiliated on TV. In front of thousands of people, and millions at home. He wished that he would be able to see it coming. Actually, if he thought about the situation, he would have. It was totally obvious. Why didn't he see it before?

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_

_This is not how you wanted to be_

The weird way she was always quiet around him. Yet when Randy walked into a room she was talkative and her eyes seemed to sparkle. But when she left everything left her. It was like Randy was her on and off switch. He had that kind of power over her. This led to a new question. How come he didn't make her eyes sparkle? Why couldn't he have her talkative? Well, the talkative part is OK. He could live without that. But there was more.

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

Torrie was bubbly around Randy. She was always down to earth and in the know. She had energy and always smiled. She would kiss John, but he felt that she didn't put anything into it. When he left, her energy was gone and she stopped bouncing around. Suddenly she was daydreaming and oblivious to everything around her. This made John sit up suddenly with a realization. When she wasn't around Randy, she was thinking about him, or at least had him on her mind. When she was, she didn't have to think about him since he was there. No matter how many times she could deny it, she still loved Randy.

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

How could John me so stupid? It was the same things for the sessions. No matter how bad Torrie was being put down, no matter how many stories were told about Randy sneaking around, her eyes never lost the sparkle. He could see that little ounce on energy still in her. Even when he said he didn't love her, there was hope in her eyes. God, how could he have missed it! But…did she still love Randy?

_It's been a long time since you called me_

_(How could you forget about me)_

_You got me feeling crazy (crazy)_

_How can you walk away,_

_Everything stays the same_

_I just can't do it baby_

John looked over at the sleeping Torrie again. He couldn't help but wonder. There was only one way he could find out. And if John knew her enough, he would be able to tell. He shook Torrie lightly. She stirred a little before slowly opening her eyes.

"What's up?"

"Do you love Randy?"

"Of course not. What made you think that?"

John looked straight into her eyes. Just at the mention of Randy made her eyes sparkle. Even in the dark he could see it. Her eyes looked happy with the words 'love' and 'Randy' in the same sentence. So she did. Torrie patted John on the arm and fell back to sleep. John was in the same situation he was in before. He shook Torrie awake one last time.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes I do."

_What will it take to make you come back_

_Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that_

_Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me_

_Don't leave me crying._

John looked into her eyes again. There was a little sparkle, but not as much as before. There was no emotion when love and him were mixed. Also, her response sounded like it was…forced. Torrie sat up and gave John a kiss. Soon she fell back onto the bed to sleep. John evaluated the kiss. Light, but sweet. But lacking something. Love? That was all John needed. When he was certain that Torrie was asleep again, John got out of the bed. He got dressed and collected his things. He called a cab and made his half of the bed. He looked over at Torrie again. All of this could be a mistake. He could just be over looking things. He could be crazy for doing this. But his heart wasn't completely healed anyways. He had Ashley on his mind anyways. He gave Torrie a quick kiss on the cheek. He walked downstairs to the kitchen. He left a short note on the table.

_Baby why can't we just start over again_

_Get it back to the way it was_

_If you give me a chance I can love you right_

_But you're telling me it won't be enough_

Soon the cab driver honked his horn. He was here. John looked around the place one last time. A tear started to stroll down his cheek. He really couldn't believe he was doing this. Why did all these situations end like this? Maybe him and Torrie weren't meant to be. He would have to think that through another day. The cab driver honked his horn again. John walked to the door and walked outside. He looked back in the place. He heard Torrie getting up. He shut the door and ran to the cab driver. He put his things in the trunk and got inside.

"John Cena? At Torrie's house. I never thought I would see the day."

"Just to the airport."

"Are you sure you don't want to go back in?"

"Please."

The cab driver pulled out of the driveway and was soon on a road. It was quiet for most of the ride. Soon the cab driver spoke up.

"OK. So what's the issue now?"

"Nothing. Just that…hearts are in the wrong places."

"Are you talking about Randy Orton? I had him in my cab not to long ago."

"You drive in St. Louis?"

"I'm all over."

"What did he say?"

"He missed being with Ashley. That's all. Listen, I don't give the best advice, but here's my input. Randy has Ashley. Plain and simple. There's nothing you can do about that. You can love Ashley all you want, and Torrie can love Randy all she wants…"

"How do you know?"

"Experience. Anyways, what it comes down to is this. Randy obviously loves Ashley and vice versa. Maybe you and Torrie aren't working at the moment. That doesn't mean you can ruin a relationship you wish you had."

The woman stopped talking as she approached the airport. John got out and took his bags. The woman rolled down her window as John handed her the pay and a tip.

"You know what you gonna do?"

"Not the slightest clue since you tarnished my plan."

"My name is Sam by the way. Maybe I'll see you in Boston. Good luck John."

Sam rolled her window up and drove off. John watched the cab disappear the farther it went. John turned to find an airport lady waiting for him.

"Headed somewhere sir?"

John looked at the airport then at the road. He looked back at the airport again. He could go off and try to forget about Torrie. Truth is, Sam was right. There was nothing he could do about Ashley and Randy. The least he could do is try and make his relationship with Torrie work.

"No mam. Just headed to see my girl."

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_


	26. I Can't Stay Away Forever

**Editors Note: **Let the final chapters begin! I was planning on carrying it out more but I've kinda lost my interest in this story. So I'll end it in about 2-3 more chapters then do the prequel to all of this later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Torrie stepped out of her limo and looked for the venue for tonight. Vince, being the gracious man he is, let her come back to the WWE. The surprise was that no one knew that she had come back. She didn't even tell John. Torrie sighed as the limo driver took her stuff out of the trunk. She tipped him and the driver drove off. Torrie was coming back on one of the most controversial days in the WWE. Today was Draft day. Torrie entered through the back, avoiding the fans at the side entrances. She knew that if they saw her, one of the fans would tell one of the stars. Torrie walked in to see some stars linger here and there. She walked past all of them not being seen. As she passed one of the rooms she saw Chris sitting there. She never knew Chris on a personal level, but she could tell that something was troubling him. She knocked on the door. Chris looked up and smiled.

"Now what made you come back princess?"

"I missed the business. Couldn't stay home forever."

Chris got up and gave Torrie a hug. Torrie hugged him back, but was definitely confused. He never acted this way around her. Like…he was acting like they were friends. She never talked to him. What made him so different today? Chris let go and led Torrie to one of the benches. He sat down next to her.

"So Vince let you back."

"Yeah. And what a time I'm coming back."

"Oh yes. The whole 'Vince is dead' thing. This is gonna be fun."

"And the draft. I don't wanna leave!"

"You don't want to leave only because of John."

"Well yeah! We just patched things up. It's like the old times again. And if I leave, I'm afraid that we'll grow apart."

"Now that's not gonna happen. You see, I've seen John around here. He's finally happy again. I don't think you and him are going to drift away anytime soon. Trust me. You guys will be fine."

"Wow. Thanks Chris. How's Nancy and the kid?"

Before Chris could answer, Torrie saw John pass the room. A smile spread across Torrie's lips. She looked back at Chris. He motioned for her to go to John. She hugged for the last time and walked off. Torrie quietly followed John down the hall. Soon she sped up so she was right behind his back. Then Torrie saw Mickie talking to Ashley. Once Mickie laid eyes on Torrie, she knew she was busted.

"Torrie! What are you doing here!"

John stared at Mickie like she was crazy. Torrie stepped out and gave Mickie a hug. Ashley stood back surprised. She thought that Torrie wasn't coming back. Torrie turned and looked at Ashley. They both embraced in a light hug. They still couldn't really put the past between them. Then Torrie turned to face John. His mouth was open. Torrie laughed and kissed her man.

"I thought you weren't coming back."

"I can't stay away forever. You know that."

"Well now we can be together…for the hours…"

Torrie laughed and gave John one last kiss. She joined Mickie as they both made their way to the diva locker room. Ashley sighed and walked over to John. He was still in shock.

"I know you're glad she's back."

"Yeah. She always told me she could never stay away."

"I'm glad she's back. Now you can stop moping."

John laughed as Ashley walked away. John watched her walk away. He still couldn't deny that he had feelings for the punk princess. He has seen her more then Torrie this past month. She always came with Randy to all the live events. Since she was 'suspended indefinitely' Ashley had a lot of time on her hands. John couldn't help but think what would happen if Ashley came to RAW. One thing was sure, things would get interesting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Randy was in his locker room taping up his wrists. He was going to be in a battle royal at

the end of the program. Whichever brand has the last man standing, that brand got the last

two draft picks. Seeing at how he was good at these things, he was positive about it. Ashley came in and sat down on the bench. Randy smiled as he bent down and gave Ashley a light kiss on the lips. He went back to taping his wrists while looking in the mirror.

"Torrie's back."

Randy dropped the tape he had in his hands. The tape dangled from the piece it was on. Torrie was back? He thought she had left for good. He looked at Ashley in the mirror to see if she was serious. She seemed a little frustrated, but she was serious. Randy bit off the tape and wrapped the rest around his wrist. Then he threw the tape into his locker.

"I thought she was gone."

"We all did. Guess Vince let her back. I know it surprised me too."

"Well this is good. I mean…for John. He was like a sad puppy. Moping around the arenas always complaining about never seeing her."

"Yeah. Too bad we have to deal with it."

Randy let out a nervous laugh. In all honesty, he was nervous that Torrie was back. He loved her like a sister, but the past still lingered over him. He didn't know if him and Torrie were on good terms. They hadn't talked since that day back in New York. He shook his head and started to lace up his boots. Ashley just sat there looking at him.

"So you wrestle tonight?"

"I get RAW 2 draft picks."

"You know what would be great? You coming to Smackdown!"

"What? I hate that place. No offense, but Vince wasn't fair to me there."

"But we could be together then! It would be great!"

"How about you coming to RAW? Ever think about that?"

"Me? On RAW? Please! You have enough divas on this show as it is. I would be nothing here."

"Well if I'm drafted to Smackdown I'll be nothing. Just like I was before."

"You will not! Come on it will be fun!"

"No it won't! I hated Smackdown in the first place! I was a jackass there! And no one there liked me! And Dave was gone so I was alone on that! Everyone I knew was here! I'm a star here! Everyone there is RAW wannabes!"

"So I'm a RAW wannabe?"

"What? No not you babe. You were on RAW. But then you moved. And we all know why stars from RAW get demoted to Smackdown…"

"Randall Keith Orton shut your mouth!"

Ashley stood up and walked out, slamming the door in the process. Randy knew that he had messed up big time. He remembered when he was moved to Smackdown. Hunter was champion and Vince wanted to push Dave. So he kicked Randy out and made him survive for his own on Smackdown. Now he was on RAW and happy again. Vince wouldn't have him move back would he? He loved being on RAW. First he was away from Ashley. He loved her, but he needed a break from her. Now that she was with him, he was never alone. And now that Torrie was back, he couldn't be happier. If Torrie and Ashley were on the same show, no doubt things would be interesting.


	27. And So It Is

Torrie sat in the diva locker room, listening to Mickie talk about what Torrie had missed when she was gone. But Torrie was just zoning out. She stopped listening right around when Mickie started to talk about her and Kenny. All she could think about was John. She was glad that she was around him again. Just seeing him on TV wasn't good enough for her. To see him in person made her heart skip a beat. She wanted to ditch Torrie and spend the rest of the night with John.

"…and boy you missed a lot!"

Torrie shook her head and looked at Mickie. Mickie sighed and sat down on the bench next to Torrie. Just as Mickie was going to speak again, Torrie shot up and headed for the door.

"I would love to stay and chat but I need to…check on stuff…"

"You want to see John don't you?"

"Uhhh…yeah?"

"OK then. I know how you feel. See you later tonight."

Mickie blew Torrie a kiss as she walked out. Torrie walked out to the silent hall. She was glad to get away from Mickie. That girl can talk up a storm. Once she started she wouldn't be able to stop. Torrie started to walk to John's room. She wanted to spend every moment tonight with John. Just in case either of them went somewhere she needed to know she spent her night with her man. She reached the door to John's room. She put her hand to the knob, but John opened it before she could.

"Well didn't I open the door at the right time?"

"We're you going somewhere?"

"Well…I was planning on it…"

"Well step back in sir. You're not going anywhere."

Torrie pushed John back into his room. Once he was in Torrie closed the door behind her. Torrie pushed John into the bathroom and locked the door so no one would come in. John looked at her and smiled. Torrie smiled back at him.

"Now I'm here to inspect your shower. To make this work, you need to step into the shower."

"Excuse me?"

"Just step into the shower sir."

John lifted his eyebrow at his girl. But Torrie just stood there and waved. John laughed as he pulled off his shirt. Then she slipped his shoes off. He took off his belt and pulled his pants down. Last but not least, he took his underwear off. He stepped into the shower and stood there naked while Torrie laughed at him.

"Now turn the water on and lather up."

"Lather what? What the hell is that?"

"You know. Get all sudsy."

"What the…"

"Do you question the authority of Vince McMahon? Now lather up!"

John laughed as he turned the water on. He stood there for a while until the water got just right. Then he turned the water on. He grabbed the soap and rubbed it all over his chest. Torrie just smiled as John just laughed.

"Is this inspection done yet?"

"Nope. Now I have to get in with you to see how the shower is working."

Torrie took her clothes off and stepped into the shower. She closed the curtain and put her hand on the shower head. She moved the head around and changed the water pressure. Then she stood under the shower head and let the warm water run over her body. Suddenly John came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"You know? I like these inspections. We should do them more often."

"I think it's a thing we do every 6 months."

"Oh now that's not good enough for me. Would your boss mind you staying a little later?"

"Well…"

Torrie heard a timer go off. That was John's 10 minute warning. Torrie kissed John and jumped out of the shower. She dried off quickly and put her clothes back on. John walked out and turned the shower off.

"Now you just can't do that to a man."

"I can't but a timer can. Now hurry up before your late for your curtain call."

Torrie kissed him one last time before walking out. She ran to the curtain to meet up with Mickie and Layla. As she approached the girls she ran into Randy who was coming the other way. Torrie fell back a little but Randy ran around and caught her. Torrie could feel her face go red by the touch of Randy. Randy helped her get back up.

"Are you OK Torrie?"

"Yeah just a little out of it I guess."

"Aren't we all?"

Torrie and Randy saw John rush past them still trying to buckle up his belt. He kissed Torrie on the cheek as he rushed by. Torrie laughed at him running out of the curtain and Adam yelling at him for being late.

"What was John doing?"

"Ummm…not really sure."

"Oh. Well then…I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure. See you later."

Randy walked by her over to Dave. As he did his hand brushed against her arm. Torrie shivered at his touch. Why was she still feeling this way? Maybe she was nervous. The draft had just started. And what a draft it would be.


	28. If You Happen To Change Your Mind

Ashley was leaning against a wall listening to Brooke, Layla and Kelly Kelly. To be honest with you, they were pretty annoying. No conversation went without the mention of either boys or make-up. Ashley just always rolled her eyes when the subject changed to that. Where the hell was Michelle? She was supposed to meet her by the curtain at 7:30. It was now 7:45 and she was stuck here with dumb, dumber and dumbest. Soon she saw all six eyes on her.

"What?"

"What's your opinion?"

"On what? I wasn't even listening."

"On Randy Orton."

Kelly Kelly looked down and shook her head. Layla just stood there and snickered. Ashley rolled her eyes again. Now she knew who was dumbest. Ashley pushed past all of them and went to go find Michelle. She had to be around here somewhere. Then she saw Randy walking down the hall. Ashley was in no mood to see him. So she slipped into the nearest room and shut the door. She sighed as her hand ran down the door.

"Ashley?"

Ashley turned to find Matt Hardy putting his shirt on. Ashley looked around the room, avoiding eye contact. She knew she was screwed. Might as well live with it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw Randy so I had to hide."

"Wouldn't you jump into his arms?"

"Not now. He keeps saying how Smackdown is the worst show. So I told him off and left. I'm not in the mood for him."

"Oh. Well you can stay in here as long as you want. I was just about to go out."

Matt walked passed Ashley and was about to head out the door. But Ashley had something to say.

"Matt I'm sorry."

Matt sighed and looked down. He slowly turned of his toes to face the punk diva. Something told Ashley that this wasn't going to be pretty. That something was right.

"Now you say you're sorry? You say you're with me one night. One month to be honest. Then one day you're off to those sessions and I hear you're done with me through Michelle? Your apology is way overdue Ashley."

"I'm sorry Matt! I was just…scared about what you would do. I chickened out OK? Please forgive me."

Matt sighed as he opened the door. Ashley thought he would walk out.

"Take your sorry ass to someone who gives a shit."

Ashley looked at Matt in disbelief. She guessed that she deserved it. But she didn't expect him to be this bad. She slowly walked out the door. As she turned to say something, Matt slammed the door in her face. Ashley sighed as she looked at the clock. It was 7:55. So much for finding Michelle. Instead she found Randy talking to Dave. She started to walk over to them, but stopped. She still didn't want to see Randy. But she just sucked it up and walked over to Dave and Randy.

"Ash! I haven't seen you in ages! When will you visit Smackdown again?"

"I'll come back don't worry. Why do you care anyways?"

"Just because I miss seeing you around!"

Dave brought Ashley in for a hug. Ashley laughed as she hugged The Animal back. Put of the corner of her eye she could see Randy grow a little jealous. In all honesty, having Dave's huge arms around her felt pretty good. Soon he let go and smiled at her. Ashley jumped as RAW's pyro's went off. Dave laughed as the diva put her hand to her chest to calm down.

"I can't believe your still not use to it."

"You only are because you use something similar for your entrance."

"Yeah. Still scares the shit out of me sometimes."

"As for Randy, he has nothing."

Ashley stuck out her lip for some sarcastic sympathy. Randy gave her a smile. It was his 'ha-ha-very-funny-in-a-sarcastic-way' smile. Randy grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her over. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. But Ashley was more interested in the match going on at the moment. It was John against Edge. She saw Torrie out of the corner of her eye. She seemed very love struck. If only she seemed that way around Randy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Haha twist much? Sorry for the short chappie! While writing this I got an idea with another story! Eek! **

**So I might not be able to update for a long time. Family is coming up so I might be busy w/ them. I'll try to update any free time I have! Well…please review!**


	29. This Is Just The Beginning

Torrie watched the TV as it went to commercial. The match between John and Adam ended. Which means John should be coming back soon. Torrie ran up to the black curtain to greet him. When he came through he stopped and smiled at his girl.

"Damn I'm happy to see you around here again."

"Shut up and kiss me."

John walked over to Torrie and gave her a kiss. Torrie put her arms around his sweaty neck. She was use to kissing him like this. Suddenly John pulled her in so his boy was against hers. Torrie screamed and jumped away. John started to laugh as Torrie looked down at her outfit. It was now marked with sweat thanks to John. She looked at the champ in disgust.

"Your so sick! You ruined my outfit!"

"Come on baby. You have more."

"But this is totally new. I just bought this."

"Why didn't you tell me? You need to talk to me more."

"We will. After I change thanks to you."  
Torrie stuck her tongue out before turning on her heels and walking back to the diva locker room. As she did she stared at the TV occasionally. She didn't really care about the Draft that much anymore. She reached the diva locker room and opened her suitcase. What could she wear now? She decided on a mint green mini polka dotted dress. She slipped her white heels on and turned on the TV. It was 8:15 now. She heard Lillian announce the next match.

"This match is a trade draft match. The winner of the match will get a star from one of the 2 other brands, but in the process trading on of the brands superstars for the draftee."

Torrie looked on in confusion. That was a weird stipulation. Torrie shook her head and walked out. As she did Candice stopped her in the hall way.

"Hey Tor why did you change?"

"John got my other outfit full of sweat. It was disgusting."

"It must have been. So are you nervous?"

"Not at all. I believe I'm going to stay on RAW. I'm going to the curtain. Coming?"

"Sure!"

Torrie and Candice linked arms and walked down the hall ways. Torrie missed these times. She was glad that there would be more to come. As they reached the curtain the bell rang. They looked up to find that MVP had won the match. Both girls looked up at the TV to see what the trade would be. Stars faces passed quickly on the screen. In the end it was…

Torrie's jaw dropped. She was going to Smackdown. She was being traded for…

Ashley's eyes grew wide. Ashley was coming to RAW. Ashley looked over at Torrie. The two blond bombshells locked eyes. Randy hugged Ashley because she was going to be with him. But Ashley was looking at John who couldn't take his eyes off the screen. Ashley let go and headed out to the arena with Torrie. When they both got out and crowd erupted. MVP stood in the ring licking his lips, happy he got Torrie. The two walked backstage without saying a word to each other. Torrie saw John start walking away down some hall. Torrie ignored everyone and followed after him.

"John wait."

John stopped and turned around. Tears were forming in his eyes, Torrie could tell. He wiped his eyes, trying to make it look like he wasn't crying. Torrie walked up to him and sighed.

"You just came here and now you have to leave again."

"I know."

"Why does this night have to suck to bad?"

Torrie shook her head. She didn't really know why. She looked at John. He was still a little sweaty. But this time she didn't care. She pulled him in for a big hug. As she did she let her salty tears fall down her cheek to John's shoulders to mix with his sweat. They stood there for a long time. Neither wanted to let go and accept what was going on. John didn't want to accept Torrie leaving right when she got here. Torrie didn't want to accept that Ashley and Randy could stay together while her and John couldn't. Well…she wouldn't have to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So I checked the last time I updated this and it was back on August 22! Dude! I've been so busy with school it's amazing I found time to update this!**

**Sorry for the short chapter. It's 9:52 a.m and I'm totally drained! I'll update next time when I'm awake! Please review!**


	30. Be With Me, Only For The While

Ashley leaned against a wall by the curtain, drowning out all the noise. She was on RAW. She was now with Randy. Why wasn't she happy? She should be jumping up and down; holding onto Randy like there was no tomorrow. But she couldn't. She couldn't accept the fact that she was leaving Smackdown. The place she had been calling home for at least a year. Randy walked up to her and put his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head as she leaned into him.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to miss Smackdown that's all."

"I know. But look on the bright side. We're finally together. Aren't you happy about that?"

"Of course! Nothing could be better."

Randy smiled as he snuck a kiss onto her lips. Ashley let out a weak smile as Randy walked off to get ready for his match. Why did she feel like she was lying? Ashley looked around the corner to see John and Torrie. They were in the middle of the hallway holding onto each other. She could hear their voices, but not what they were saying. Ashley felt so bad for them. Torrie had just come back to RAW that night, thinking she would be with John. Now she had to let go of him again. Ashley sighed and started to slide down the wall. A big hand caught her and pulled her up. Ashley looked up to see Dave standing on her left side.

"Hey there."

"Sad?"

"Yeah. I don't wanna leave."

"But you're with Randy."

"Yeah. I wanna be happy about that but...I just can't."

"I know how you feel. You want to be happy to finally be with someone, but somehow you just can't."

"Exactly! I'm gonna miss you Dave."

"I'll miss you too punk."

Ashley laughed as Dave pulled her in for a hug. Ashley smiled as he wouldn't let go for a long time.

"Ahem."

Ashley turned around to see Randy in his red RAW shirt. He was looking at Dave and Ashley weird. Ashley laughed as Randy made his way over.

"Dave what are you doing to my girl?"

"Just giving her a good bye hug man. Chill."

"OK. Well I have to go out to my match. Can I get a good luck kiss?"

"Sorry dude. I don't swing that way."

"Not you! My girl."

Randy turned and flashed Ashley his famous smirk. Ashley always fell for that smirk. That smirk always brought her away from her doubts. Ashley wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. The kiss brought a sensation that she had never felt before. Randy pulled away and blew her a kiss as he walked out to the arena. Ashley watched her man walk away from her. Maybe she was happy after all. Maybe she could finally be happy. Maybe she could finally…fall…in love.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

10 minutes seemed to pass when Ashley opened her eyes. She must have dozed off for quite some time. She looked up at a monitor to see how the battle royal was going. Randy was still in it. He was in the corner beating Finlay up. Ashley smiled as the camera zoomed in on him. One by one the stars were getting tossed out of the ring. Soon it was Randy, Matt Hardy, Elijah Burke and Finlay. Elijah Burke threw Finlay over the top rope, only to be thrown out by Randy. Ashley smiled as she watched him celebrate in the ring. He thought he was the last one left. But Matt came from behind and kicked him over the top rope. Ashley screamed as she watched Randy go over the rope. Smackdown got 2 draft picks! Ashley looked up at the T.V. The first person Smackdown got was…

Snitsky. OK he's not important anyways. Only one more to go. The last…and final draft of the night was…

Ashley's jaw dropped. Randy was going to Smackdown. No. No this can't be happening. Ashley screamed again as tears formed in her eyes. She looked to her left to find Torrie and John. Torrie's eyes grew wide. Now that Randy was on Smackdown with her, what would happen? John's eyes were intense. Randy and Torrie alone on the same brand? Not good. Ashley fell to the ground and looked up. Randy was smiling a little at the fans. But Ashley could tell he was mad as hell. When he came to the back Ashley jumped up and ran to him. When Ashley reached him he held onto her with all he had.

"Randy you can't go! You just can't!"

"I know baby I know."

"Just stay! Don't go! I need you!"

"I wish I could. But I have to go."

Ashley started to cry harder into the chest of a sweaty Randy. Randy tightened his grip on the punk diva. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see everyone's eye on them. He caught a glimpse of Torrie and John fighting each other a little. Randy heard his name a few times. Randy tried to calm Ashley down, but nothing seemed to work.

"Don't let go Randy. Not yet."

"Baby I…"

"Please Randy! Just…don't."

Randy looked down at Ashley. Her eyes were blue and flooded with tears. He laid his head on top of hers and shut his eyes. He wanted to take this moment in. This is the most love he ever felt throughout their whole relationship. It made him feel so good. But he really didn't want to leave her side. Ashley could hear everyone fall silent as Vince walked his "last steps." But Ashley didn't care. The man she finally loved…was being taken away from her. And there was nothing she could do about it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in a month! I feel horrible!**

**School is just so overwhelming. But I have MEA this week so I will update like crazy! Please review!**

**Next chappie: IT'S THE LAST ONE FOR THIS STORY!! Sorry to spring it on you! But it is the end for now. Don't worry there will be a sequel!**

**Anyways, the couples say their goodbyes as Randy and Torrie head off to Smackdown and John and Ashley brace for RAW. Will anything be said to change someone's mind? Tune in next time!**


	31. Forever And A Day: The Ending

**Randy and Ashley**

Randy and Ashley stood in the middle of their hotel, holding each other's hands. Ashley was trying to hold back all the tears she had forming in her eyes. But one by one they slowly started to fall. Randy couldn't help but let a few slip down his cheek too. Ashley and Randy were standing across from each other, looking into one another's eyes. They didn't have to exchange any words. It was like the sadness in their eyes said it all.

"What time is your flight?"

"Ten. So I have to get to the airport by eight thirty."

"Couldn't you stay here with me?"

"I would love to but I have to head to Connecticut to negotiate my contract with RAW."

Ashley sniffled, and Randy unlinked one of his hands, which was holding on tight to one of Ashley's, and wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"Don't cry babe. We'll see each other during pay per views."

"But that's like once a month! I won't be able to live."

"There's always days off. Baby we'll make it work."

"Yeah…but for how long?"

Randy stared at Ashley as she asked the question. In all honesty, he thought about that question too. He was worried about if they could keep a long distance relationship. Knowing the past that he, Ashley, John and Torrie all had with each other, tensions were going to rise. But Randy just cleared his throat and tried to look as calm and collective as he could.

"We'll keep it going…forever and a day."

Ashley let out a weak smile. Randy always knew what to say to make her feel better. But he also said it so he could feel better too. The two moved in for a long, passionate kiss. Damn Ashley was going to miss his hands running up and down her body. And Randy was going to miss her lips and the smell of her hair. They finally pulled apart and hugged each other tight.

"Forever and a day…do you promise me?"

"I promise you we will be together forever and a day."

"Promise promise?"

"Yes babe. I do. I promise promise."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**John and Torrie**

John was packing his bag, trying to not let Torrie see him. He had been in the bathroom for twenty minutes. She thought he was showering; he was actually crying. Torrie had finally come back to WWE. They thought they would be together on RAW. But the draft brought Torrie to Smackdown; somewhere far away from him. Torrie stepped in front of him, separating John and his suitcase.

"Please don't leave so soon."

"I wish I didn't have to. But my flight is at ten."

"Why do you have to go to Connecticut anyways?"

"I told you I have to re-new my contract."

Torrie finally took time to study his face. His face was tear stained, as was Torrie's. Just when Torrie thought she would stay on RAW for longer then she did. But now the draft pulled her apart from the man she loved.

"Do you think we'll be OK?"

"What do you mean Torrie?"

"Like…do you think we'll be able to keep this relationship going? I mean, I'm on Smackdown with Randy, and you're on RAW with Ashley…"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. The history between the four them was very unforgettable. John sighed as he put his arms around Torrie's waist. He looked into her deep blue eyes. With her wavy blonde hair, to him she was a goddess. She had a glow around her whenever she walked into a room. When you saw her she screamed "Goddess". And she wasn't like all the other divas. She wasn't prissy; she had talent and had respect for those who paved the way for the business. Those were a few of the many reasons why he loved her.

"Don't worry. We'll get through it. We're going to stay together, I promise you."

"How long do you promise me?"

"Forever and a day baby. Forever and a day."

Torrie smiled as she went in for a passionate kiss from her boyfriend. She was going to miss these moments. They pulled away and Torrie got out of the way so John could finish packing. Then John took Torrie's hand as they walked out of the hotel room together. They walked down the halls and down the stairs in silence. They didn't have to say anything. Because they both knew they were saying 'I love you'. It didn't matter if they said it or not. They would always know. They reached the downstairs and found Randy and Ashley standing next to each other looking at them. Torrie and John walked down to the main entry way and stood across from each other. They all looked at each other for a while. Then Randy and John switched places. Now Randy was standing next to Torrie and John was right next to Ashley. They looked at each other as John and Ashley walked off to catch a cab. And just like that, the deal was done.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**John and Ashley**

John and Ashley got into a cab and put their stuff in the trunk. For most of the way the two were silent towards each other. Soon Ashley just couldn't bare the silence. She hoped John was going just as crazy as her.

"So…I take it leaving Torrie is hard for you."

"No shit. She just got back. But…how about you and Randy? It must suck."

"I know it does. Well…at least it should."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I feel sad and all that. But I feel like I should be bawling my eyes out, sadder then I am and wishing this never happened."

"But instead…"

"I'm not crying hysterically. I'm not that sad just…disappointed. And…somehow…I'm glad this happened."

"Why?"

"Because. This might be good for our relationship. It can grow stronger and the moment we see each other again will be as beautiful as anything."

"But…you know the history between Torrie and Randy."

Ashley fell silent. Of course she knew. She remembered the first time she found out about the history. It seemed all too long ago. In a way it was. So much had happened from that day till now. Ashley knew that something could happened like what happened back in January.

"You know the history too."

John looked at Ashley intently. She reversed the whole thing now. Of course, he was asking for contradiction. Before John even fell for Torrie when Randy and her were going out, they couldn't be separated. They went everywhere and did everything together. They were that high school couple who everyone loved, but they got so sick of them because of the things they did. Like making up cute little names, sneaking kisses, 'no you hang up first!'. All that Torrie and Randy did. And now John couldn't help but worry if forever and a day would be cut short.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Torrie and Randy**

Torrie watched John as he walked through the revolving doors of the hotel. She tried her best to hide any tears that could fall from her eyes. John actually left. They were actually separated. This moment finally made it official. Torrie couldn't help but look over at Randy. He was lingering on the door, as she was doing moments ago.

"You going to be OK Randy?"

"I should ask you that question. Are you? You just came back."

"I know. It's horrible. But I know we'll make it. How about you and Ashley?"

"Nothing could be better. Yeah I'll miss her like hell but that's life. We'll be fine."

"But the history…"

Randy knew the history. If you would call whatever John and Ashley had 'history.' Yeah things happened between them. Sure anyone could have seen the tension and the connection between the two. And yeah they slept together once. But that wasn't as what had happened between him and Torrie.

"If I would worry about anything Torrie, I would worry about you and me."

Randy walked away to the bar to meet Dave, leaving Torrie standing alone. Should she really worry about them? They had a huge history. Most of the history she erased some odd months ago. But now, she really was worried. She didn't have John by her side to be with her. To talk her out of right and wrong. If Randy came on to her, how could Torrie stop him? She might not because she would know that John was miles away. So now Torrie was worried. Was there such a thing as forever and a day?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's it folks! That is the official end of May the Truth Be Told! I want to thank the following for reviewing as this story has progressed: Zadok, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, Jorrieprincess, rory21, Sandra Moore7474, Flowers-N-Ginger, Kayla, WordLyfe, Casey (Red Sox & Yankee), ghettoprincesz914, xAttitudex, arrizze, Cheerperson, Miss.Cena, cena-holic8, Ashlee Nicole (one of my kick-ass co writers!), michelle, cenalover12, Torrieluvsjohn, TorriexJohn, csimiamigirl73, and rkolover09. You guys are the reason I kept this story going; and the reason there will be a PREQUEL!**

**On another note, The Fabulous Moolah passed away yesterday. She was, and still is, an inspiration to girls whose dreams are being divas. She is definitely an icon to be missed and never forgotten. This is for her. R.I.P Fabulous Moolah **


End file.
